Trail of Flames: Into the wild (old)
by Doritopaw101
Summary: Au: Rusty had always wanted to join the forest and now the dream can become a reality but this experience might be more than what he had expected. (rewriting a new one cause I'm a dumbass, don't think much of this as canon)
1. Chapter 1

Leave it to tumblr to give me more warriors material for fanfics I have this series planned out more

edited because I'm being a mess

* * *

**Leader:** Bluestar - blue-gray molly with a graying muzzle with light blue eyes

**Deputy:** Redtail - small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail with amber eyes Apprentice: Dustpaw

**Medicine cat:** Spottedleaf - dark tortoiseshell molly with a distinctive dappled coat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Rosetail - gray tabby molly with a bushy pinkish-orange tail with amber eyes

Lionheart - golden brown tom with a lion-like mane with green eyes Apprentice: Graypaw

Featherears - deaf white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Bluebellpaw

Cricketsong - blue-gray molly with blue eyes

Tiger-roar (Tigerclaw) - dark brown tabby tom with usually long front claws with amber eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Mistflight - light gray molly with green eyes Apprentice: Sharppaw

Nightgaze - black molly with dark green eyes Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Whitestorm - big white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Sandpaw

Darkstripe - sleek gray tom with black stripes with amber eyes

Longtail - pale yellow tom with black stripes with blue eyes

Runningwind - swift brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpelt - pale gray molly with blue eyes Apprentice: Poppypaw

Mousefur - small dusky brown molly with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw - gray molly with a pinkish-orange tail with blue eyes (Daughter of Bluestar and Rosetail)

Bluebellpaw - blue-gray molly with amber eyes (Daughter of Bluestar and Rosetail)

Sharp-paw - gray tom with blue eyes

Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw - small black tom with a white dash on his chest and white tail-tip with purple eyes

Sandpaw - pale ginger molly with green eyes

Firepaw - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Graypaw - solid long-furred gray tom with a darker gray stripe with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Frostbite (Frostfur) - deaf white molly with blue eyes (Mother to Lionheart's kits: Cinderkit - gray molly with orange speckles, Brackenkit - golden brown tom, Thornkit - golden brown tom and Brightkit - white molly with ginger patches)

Goldenflower - pale golden molly with green eyes (Mother to Swiftkit - white tom with black patches and Lynxkit - ginger molly with black patches with amber eyes)

Brindleface - gray tabby cat with green eyes (Non-binary) (Expecting)

Speckletail - golden speckled she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear - gray tom with very small ears

Patchpelt - small black and white tom

One-eye - pale gray she-cat

Dappletail - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

**Cats outside clans:**

Princess - ginger tabby molly (Kittypet)

Fiona - reddish-brown molly with yellow eyes (Loner)

Sonna - deaf white molly (Kittypet)

Jones - blind gray tom (Kittypet)

Tommy - brown and white tom (Kittypet)

Luna - brown and ginger molly (Kittypet)

Filou - light ginger tabby molly (Kittypet)

Oliver - white tom (Kittypet)

Smudge - white and black tom (Kittypet)

* * *

Rusty watched two kittens bat at a ball pouncing on it like it was prey Not like they ever tasted prey

He had a dream the other night about catching a vole he wanted to have that dream again and always caught himself staring into the forest. Night fell and his siblings were sleeping in their beds he quickly sneaked through the cat door he was about to jump the fence when he heard a familiar voice

"Where are you going Rust" Smudge Rusty's best friends since they were kittens was sitting on his fence cocking his head to the side at him

"Just going to check out the forest" He mewed

"Be careful who knows what those forest cats will do" Smudge advised

Rusty nodded jumping the fence then disappearing into the undergrowth.

(Skip the whole fight scene done it for my other TPB aus, it's the next day)

Rusty had thought about it long and hard and he made his choice but he wanted to say goodbye and get this collar off him. He crawled from his nest seeing his siblings awake eating breakfast he sighed then padded forward "Hey guys"

"Hey Rusty" Tommy mewed "We got cream for watching the yesterday got try it" Luna mewed lapping at her bowl

Rusty shook his head "I can't" his littermates gave him an odd stare "Why not" Filou asked in confusion

"I'm leaving guys I'm going to join the clans" he held his head high Tommy spat his cream out "What your going to join the wild cats why?"

"They need warriors and they gave me an opportunity of a lifetime and I'm going to take it I'm sorry" he made his way for the cat door but Princess stopped him she stared at him her green eyes gleaming she pressed herself against him "I'll miss you" Rusty licked her head out of all his littermates he and Princess were very close.

Rusty pushed his way out of the cat door making his way to the fence when he saw Smudge come beside him laying his tail across Rusty's back "I overheard and I'll miss you Rusty" Rusty rubbed against Smudge "I'll miss you too" Rusty jumped onto the fence glancing at Smudge one last time then dashed into the forest.

Rusty scented a cat and recognized it as Lionheart "Hey Lionheart" the larger tom padded from his spot from the bushes "Hello there young one" the golden brown tom mewed his thick mane ruffled a little

"You seem to adapt quickly, seeing how you scented me but can you scent something else"

Rusty parted his jaws tasting the air "Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you but someone else is, two mollies" Rusty turned back to Lionheart who nodded and flicked his tail and another cat popped out two mollies came out of the bushes one was a pale ginger and the other a gray tabby with a ginger tail.

"So this is our new clanmate Lionheart" the gray tabby mewed gazing at Rusty with interest

"Indeed Poppypaw come on the clan is waiting"

(Line Break)

"You alright Rusty" Sandpaw chuckled seeing how winded Rusty was "Never better." he said through pants he forced his legs to move if he was going to join Thunderclan he would have to keep up with them.

"Well you can yowl for joy we're here" Poppypaw mewed Rusty nodded sighing with relief he followed the three forest-born cats into the gorse tunnel being greeted by the sight of cats.

"Wow" Rusty mewed gazing all around the camp

The four cats went over to a large rock with a rock slate sticking out of it. "This is the Highrock it's where Bluestar's calls for clan meetings" Sandpaw began "and doing ceremonies" Poppypaw added

Speaking of Bluestar the blue-gray molly padded up to them with a gray molly beside her who looked exactly like Poppypaw. "He came"

"I was convinced he wouldn't but he managed to keep up with a cat as fast as Sandpaw" the pale ginger molly puffed her chest a little making Rusty roll his eyes a little

"Well that's settled" the blue-gray molly bounded past them leaping onto the highrock "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highrock for a clan meeting" Rusty saw so many cats gather as the words left Bluestar's mouth.

"These moons have been rough on us never before has Thunderclan had so few apprentices in training and so I've given an offer to a newcomer who wishes to join Thunderclan" The cats stared at Rusty through narrowed gazes as they spoke their concerns.

"What clan is he from"

"Is he a rogue or loner"

"He smells funny"

"He's a kittypet"

Rusty saw a pale yellow tom pad up from the crowd his blue eyes gleaming with mischief "Look at his collar this clan needs wild-born warrior not a soft mouth to feed"

Rusty met Lionheart's gaze "That tabby is Longtail he smells your fear" Lionheart lowered himself to Rusty's level "will you let him win" Rusty stared back at Longtail he didn't think as he rushed at the tabby claws unsheathed he clearly caught Longtail by surprise but Longtail seemed to adapt quickly as he threw Rusty off with his hind legs.

Longtail seemed to grab him but he didn't feel teeth he was shocked beyond belief when he realized that it was the tabby's tail that grabbed him "How can a cat..with such a long tail"

Longtail laughed he rushed at Rusty biting in his scarff but he was just pulling at his collar Rusty felt himself being choked he thrashed to free himself but he felt Longtail tighten his grip on his collar.

Rusty almost saw the lights go out

SNAP

Rusty was free

Rusty turned knocking Longtail to the ground jumping onto his back and biting his right ear the tabby tried to fling him off but he was holding on tight.

Longtail finally threw him off but Longtail made no attempt to strike back

Bluestar padded over glancing between the two cats then at Rusty's collar "The newcomer has lost his twoleg collar in a battle for his honor Starclan has spoken of its approval, until he has received his warrior name he shall be known as Firepaw"

* * *

**I have never used molly instead of she-cat before so I'm going to try it out**


	2. Chapter 2

"Firepaw Firepaw Firepaw"

Firepaw puffed his chest a little in pride out of the corner of his eye he saw Longtail slink away into a den.

"Hey great job Firepaw" Firepaw turned his head to see Graypaw padding over with a smirk "You really owned Longtail"

Firepaw shrugged "Well since he's apart of the clan now he needs to know where everything is right" Poppypaw mewed

"We will be your guides" Sandpaw declared coming beside Poppypaw

Firepaw chuckled "Okay"

Graypaw flicked his bushy tail to the big rock "You already know the Highrock" Sandpaw pointed with her nose to a large bush a few paces away from the high rock "That's where the warriors sleep, the senior warriors sleep nearest to the center where its warmest"

"What about the other clan cats?" Firepaw asked wondering about the other roles of a clan

"Well, the queens share the warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest inside the nursery,the elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing" Poppypaw replied "Come on we'll show you" Graypaw called as they raced across they clearing over to the nursery.

Firepaw raced after them seeing a golden molly talking with a white and a gray tabby molly come into his sight.

The gray apprentice stopped at the golden molly "This is Goldenflower" Graypaw mewed "Brindleface" to the gray tabby "and this is Frostbite she's-"

"Deaf" Firepaw finished for Graypaw "I thought she was" Firepaw mewed padding forward to the white molly he waved his paw at her then pointed to his pelt with his tail then held his paw saying:

Hi I'm Firepaw

The cats around had dropped their jaws "How" Sandpaw said coming back to reality

Firepaw chuckled "I was a helper cat and used to work with deaf and blind cats"

* * *

"Again Kittypet and for Starclan's sake keep your tail from swishing around or your prey will run away before you have a chance"

Firepaw groaned in annoyance _why Bluestar why did you have to make Longtail my mentor_

The yellow tabby was very strict with everything he did from a hunting crouch to battle training with the others. He lifted his tail and did his crouch once more, glad to hear Longtail sound satisfied "Better finally now let's try to catch a mouse"

Firepaw could almost burst with joy

He tasted the air catching the scent of rodent very easily he crouch glad not to hear Longtail snap at him he stepped as lightly as he could, spotting the gray rodent nibble on a seed. He leaped biting into the mouse's neck killing it instantly.

"Could've been better" Longtail sneered

"He did his best Longtail and he did catch it" The deputy Redtail was a nice and calm cat and had been as welcoming to him as his daughter had been.

Longtail rolled his eyes at the deputy as Dustpaw came beside him "If he's going to be a warrior he needs to know how to take criticism" Redtail sighed "There's criticism and then there's just being plain mean Longtail"

_Agreed_ Firepaw turned his head to see Tigerclaw,Lionheart,Mistflight,Whitestorm, and Willowpelt appear from the shadows with their apprentices at their sides.

"Let's start this battle session before our glorious deputy talks my ears off"

"Whatever's left of em" Firepaw muttered knowing Longtail heard when he saw the tabby glare at him

Graypaw and Sandpaw went first working against their own weaknesses with Graypaw working against Sandpaw's speed and Sandpaw working against Graypaw's buff body. Firepaw sat next to Ravenpaw who hung his head and was favoring his right side.

"Hey Ravenpaw how's your shoulder doing" remembering the black tom had hurt it when trying to catch a thrush, he did manage to catch it though. "Better but it does still ache" Firepaw sniffed the black tom's shoulder then licked it.

Firepaw felt his fur grow hot _why did i just do that?_ He could see Ravenpaw was just as confused but didn't seem to hate it as he curled his tail around Firepaw. For a moment Firepaw was lost in Ravenpaw's purple eyes never wanting to look away.

But Graypaw popped that bubble "Hey Firepaw stop making goo goo eyes at Ravenpaw and come spur with Sharppaw" Firepaw snapped back to reality "I was not" he hissed as he stepped into the circle.

_Was I?_

* * *

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

_updated since I'm a mess_

* * *

_"Thunderclan retreat retreat" Redtail had called the had suffered another defeat by Riverclan over Sunningrocks the greencough had left them vulnerable they stood no chance. _

_Robinwing had tossed off the Riverclan warrior she was fighting and ran after her clan but it seemed the tom didn't feel satisfied with their defeat as she felt claws dig into her neck. _

_"Redtail! Tiger-roar!" she cried as she felt the world spin she promised Ravenkit she would play with him and him and Dustkit needed her. _

_If she was to die she was taking the warrior with her she rushed to the side and with the weight of the tom on her it was obvious that they fell into the rushing waters. _

_She knew the tom couldn't swim out of this the current was too strong_

_She saw the sky fade as her air bubbles did as well and she saw a familiar form of her mate Fuzzypelt come towards her. _

_As she was consumed by the depths she had one final thought Forgive me my little Raven my brave Dust my sweet Cherry, Longpaw take care of them. _

Ravenpaw felt a prod at his side and opened his eyes to see his brother,Dustpaw and Firepaw. Ever since he laid eyes on the former kittypet Ravenpaw couldn't help but melt when he was around him Graypaw,Sandpaw and Poppypaw teased him saying he was in love but that was ridiculous _right?_

He turned his attention back to Dustpaw "Ravenpaw Tiger-roar said you, him, Redtail, Mousefur and Runningwind are going to Sunningrocks tomorrow"

Ravenpaw tipped his head to one side "What about you? Shouldn't you be with us?"

Dustpaw shrugged "Redtail promised he would take me hunting later and said I should stay in camp " Ravenpaw watched his brother leave the den without another word.

Ravenpaw shuttered at going to Sunningrocks he hadn't been there since..._Robinwing_

"Raven are you ok?" The black tom hadn't noticed Firepaw was still here and was laying beside him "Your shaking when Dustpaw said _Sunningrocks_"

Ravenpaw laid his head on his paws not meeting Firepaw's gaze, the aching returning but not in his shoulder but in his heart "Robinwing"

"Who's that?"

"She's my mother"

Firepaw rested his head on Ravenpaw's licking between his ears "Something happened with her and Sunningrocks didn't it"

Ravenpaw nodded burying his head in Firepaw's chest unable to control his emotions "She said she would be back to play with me...but Redtail and Tigerclaw...had come into camp with her...body"

Ravenpaw felt Firepaw wrap his tail around him "I'm so sorry that happened to you Raven" Ravenpaw purred a little it was a special clan thing when a cat called their mate by their prefix.

"I only had Dustpaw, Cherrypaw and Longtail left and they was always better at hiding there emotions than I was and I could tell they was slightly embarrassed of me and I don't blame them"

Ravenpaw hadn't realized he was shaking until Firepaw touched his nose to his cheek "Your shaking Raven" he mewed softly

"Sorry" Firepaw shook his head "Don't be you have every right to be sad"

Ravenpaw didn't want to move from this embrace "Hey Firepaw?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course"

* * *

**Chapter all to the Raven boy **

**Happy holidays **

**Thoughts **

**Comments **

**Ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

Ravenpaw felt a prod at his side, he opened his eyes to see Poppypaw and Bluebellpaw stare at him with an amused grin he turned to notice the other apprentices had the same look. "You and your mate slept good" the gray molly teased

Ravenpaw wanted to shrink back a little but he immediately realized he couldn't move, he noted he was on his back and Firepaw was curled around him, softly purring.

"Firepaw" he whined

"Five more minutes honey" Firepaw mewed sleepily nuzzling his head against Ravenpaw's chest

The apprentices den was filled with chuckles and awws even the cats closest to the den joined in. Making Ravenpaw die a little inside.

Ravenpaw was about to try and climb out but was stopped by Sandpaw who lazily curled up with them "I'm gonna join this thanks"

Ravenpaw felt his fur go on fire. _Damn it _

* * *

"Dodge then jump" Longtail ordered lashing his long striped tail

Firepaw did as told nearly avoiding Sandpaw's paws, he ducked under the pale ginger molly then punched her back using his hind legs to stay in place. Sandpaw quickly got to her paws lungeing at Firepaw but he was ready. He faced her head on nipping her legs making Sandpaw fall onto her back, which he quickly took advance of pinning her with his paw.

"Firepaw wins" Whitestorm mewed "Good tactics Sandpaw you too Firepaw"

Firepaw nodded as he got of Sandpaw padding over to Longtail, head held high "Well how'd I do Longtail"

His mentor huffed, whiskers twitching "Could have been better"

Firepaw rolled his eyes _why do I even bother anymore?_

"Alright that's enough for today let's head back to camp" Whitestorm called Firepaw's gleamed with joy _Yes_ he hoped Ravenpaw would be back from Sunningrocks. The journey back to camp was full of conversation, him and Sandpaw discussed battle tactics as well as the slight flirting, more on Sandpaw's part.

Firepaw bursted into camp, immediately heading to the fresh-kill pile with Sandpaw following after taking a mouse while he snagged a vole. He and Sandpaw sat by the entrance to the apprentice's den gazing the the entrance to camp.

"It will be a while before Ravenpaw comes back you two" Firepaw turned his head to see Dustpaw with a thrush as his paws "Eat before it rots" Dustpaw bit into the thrush, the part that the feathers were already picked off.

Firepaw did his best to resist but the smell of his favorite prey overtook him and began eating. It didn't take long until the vole was gone only leaving the bones.

"Someone was hungry" Dustpaw chided

"not as hungry as Graypaw can get though" Sandpaw mewed

Firepaw rolled his eyes "I've been out since sunhigh, thank Starclan Longtail let me eat at all today"

Dustpaw chuckled under his prey making Firepaw's ears twitch and eyes narrowing at the tabby. Firepaw would consider this one of the rare moments that Dustpaw didn't spit insults or mock him for his kittypet roots, honestly Dustpaw had been doing that less and less nowadays for a reason Firepaw didn't know.

"Well his first apprentices is a kittypet so can't say I blames his attitude" Dustpaw muttered

Firepaw shot Dustpaw a glare, fire starting to burn in his eyes "_Was_ a kittypet Dustpaw _was" _Sandpaw hissed "my little duel against Longtail, which he_ lost_ proved I have worth as a warrior" Firepaw added

"We'll see how long you last" the dark tabby replied taking another chuck out of his thrush.

Firepaw was about to snap back but he was interrupted by a warning yowl from Smallear, Dustpaw looked up from his thrush "He smells trouble"

Firepaw didn't have time speak before he saw Ravenpaw burst into camp, bleeding from his shoulder. He and Sandpaw quickly rushed over to the dark apprentice as cats gathered into the clearing "Ravenpaw what happened?"

Ravenpaw gazed into Firepaw's eyes staggering a little before collapsing to the ground

"Out of my way" Spottedleaf mewed pushing through the crowd to get to Ravenpaw "Firepaw and Sandpaw help carry him to my den" They didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Wake up Firepaw" the ginger apprentice groaned a little at Graypaw's call "Training is at sunrise Poppypaw,Sandpaw,and Dustpaw are out hunting" Firepaw stretched sleepily

Graypaw was giving himself a hasty wash. Between licks, he mewed "I've just spoken to Lionheart, Ravenpaw won't be training with us till his wound his wound is better" Firepaw nodded "I'll go see him before we go" he quickly padded out and headed into the medicine den.

Ravenpaw was lying on his side, looking half-asleep. "Hey Raven" Firepaw mewed touching his nose to his cheek "Fire is that you?" Firepaw nodded lying beside him "How do you feel?" Ravenpaw yawned "A little better, Sandpaw was helping me walk earlier before she left"

Firepaw rested his head on his paws "She wants you to get better, we both do" Ravenpaw chuckled "I know" then his eyes narrowed a little "But i also know that you have training and Nightgaze will have your head if your late" that statement made Firepaw shoot up "Nightgaze is going to be there, I gotta go see ya Raven" he called as he quickly made his way out of camp leaving an amused Ravenpaw.

* * *

**Poly oh how I love thee**

**I also dig FirexGrayxRaven but FirexRavenxSand is good too, I would have done FirexRavenxLong but I changed my mind when I had more ideas for Longtail **

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Graypaw, Sharp-paw, and Firepaw headed to the sandy hollow early. It promised to be another warm day. And this time Ravenpaw would be joining them. Thanks to Spottedleaf, his wound was healing well, much to Firepaw's delight.

Graypaw and Sharp-paw were playing around, scooping the leaves into the air and trying to catch them. Firepaw watched, his tail twitching in amusement only letting out a eep when he felt Ravenpaw rest his chin on his head. Firepaw loved his tall 'friend', they had been told they couldn't be mates until they were warriors which was fair.

"Enough fooling around" Firepaw felt Ravenpaw jump at Nightgaze's growl so he rested his tail on his back to calm his which always worked, like now.

"How's that shoulder doing?" he mewed softly as he felt Ravenpaw lick his ears

"Better, I'll be back to hunting so enough, I just don't want to tear it open"

At that moment, Tiger-roar emerged from the bushes, closely followed by Lionheart and Longtail. "Warriors should suffer their pain in silence" growled Tiger-roar. He rested his amber gaze on Ravenpaw, looking at him straight in the eye "You need to learn to hold your tongue"

Ravenpaw buried his head in Firepaw fur, pulling him close.

"Now if we're done with this foolishness, let the training begin"

* * *

"Nightgaze and Tiger-roar won't let up training to save their lives" Sharp-paw sighed shaking his gray pelt

"Tell me about it" Firepaw replied licking his pads

Graypaw yawned "I'm heading back to camp" he stopped midway "You guys coming?"

While Sharp-paw nodded Firepaw shook his head "Ravenpaw's hunting, I'll go find him I'll catch up with you guys later"

Nodding to his peers Firepaw headed deep into the forest to find his black furred lover. He could see some movement in the trees which was a good and bad sign at the same time. Sandpaw was skilled for ground prey like mice and voles while Ravenpaw seemed built for the trees and any tight space you could find, Firepaw just rolled with whatever. He preferred ground hunting like Sandpaw which caused Ravenpaw to teach them how to climb but Sandpaw quickly shut that down after they had to get Redtail, Runningwind _and_ Whitestorm to help her get down when she was too scared to move.

Firepaw climbed up with some struggle but finally managed to get a firm grip on the branch. He tasted the air, thrushes and bluejays chriped. He carefully hunted some down in hopes of finding Ravenpaw and bringing prey back so Longtail didn't complain, well as little as he did now-a-days. It seemed Longtail was moving on and was actually kinder to him which he greatly appreciated.

After burying his catches: a thrush and a squirrel and climbing back up. He spotted Ravenpaw crouched down his head looking downward, tail curled over his back.

Firepaw knew that look, he's scared or worried about something. He came up beside him "Ravenpaw wha-" his mouth was quickly muffled by Ravenpaw's tail. The purple and yellow-eyed apprentice then motioned with said tail to look down. Firepaw did so and saw Tiger-roar, Nightgaze and Redtail. Firepaw realized that pretty far from camp.

"Redtail check those bushes will you" Nightgaze mewed almost as if she was speaking to a kit

The deputy rolled his eyes and began sniffing stepping lightly around the bushes in question. Firepaw and Ravenpaw both felt a moment of unease, something wasn't right.

All most at once Nightgaze lunged at Redtail, slamming him onto the rocks. Tiger-roar picked him up by his scruff and tossed him against a tree, the cracking of bones could be heard.

"T...Tiger-r..roar N..Night..g..gaze" The tortoiseshell mewed weakly struggling to get back up

"Nothing personal Redtail darling" Nightgaze purred

Tiger-roar closed in on him with Nightgaze at his side "But you were in my way of greatness"

Firepaw and Ravenpaw could have shrieked but kept their jaws shut as what they just saw.

* * *

**oh sh*t Redtail, never said he was going to live long **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I haven't been updating my other stories because either I've been having writers block or I've just lost the drive for it completely.**

**Ones I have writer's block (but I'll still do it):**

**The New Dawn**

**Leaves through the clans**

**A Violet's wrath**

**Ones I've lost the drive for (can adopt):**

**Flames of Tiger ****(might delete it)**

**A werewolf's tale (might delete it)**

**A long's Heart ****(might delete it)**

**A fire's frost ****(might delete it)**

**One I don't know yet:**

**Fire in the tides (might delete it)**

**Raised on the ****Breeze**

**Ones I'm currently doing:**

**Trail of flames**

* * *

**If any of you want to adopt one of those stories, just ask me**

* * *

"Longtail Tiger-roar you two bring your apprentices near the Shadowclan border" Lionheart's voice was calm which was the opposite of what Firepaw and Ravenpaw were feeling.

"May I come along?" Nightgaze mewed coming up beside Ravenpaw shoving him next to Firepaw

"Sure take Sharp-paw with you as well since Mistflight is out" Lionheart replied before padding towards the nursery

"He's a dedicated father" Ravenpaw muttered Firepaw could only nod staying as close to the black tom as possible. Just days ago they had witnessed the murder of Redtail, and they were almost _caught_.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw tried to leave but Firepaw stepped on a twig, earning Nightgaze and Tiger-roar's attention. They had ran back as fast as they could to camp hoping the two warriors didn't suspect them but that was too good to wish for apparently.

Ever since then, Nightgaze and Tiger-roar wanted to be near Firepaw and Ravenpaw as possible. Firepaw was more worried for Ravenpaw's sake, Tiger-roar was his mentor after all. While Longtail was Tiger-roar's ally Firepaw felt certain that the pale tabby had grown too attached to him to give him over to Tiger-roar.

"Firepaw!"

"Uh..What?" Firepaw said coming out of his thoughts

Longtail rolled his eyes "I said what can you smell?"

Firepaw only took a moment before responding "The stench of death"

"It smells like it" Sharp-paw put in

"We are near the Shadowclan border, it's cut off from us only by the Thunderpath" Nightgaze mewed plainly

"We also need to look out for monsters" Longtail mewed standing at the edge of the rough ground Sharp-paw near him "Like that one" the gray apprentice mewed

"Yes" Tiger-roar mewed gruffly

Firepaw lifted his head, slight confusion entered his brain "Oh you mean the car"

Everyone except Firepaw stared at him "What?" Nightgaze said breaking the silence, Firepaw never saw such a dumbfounded look on the black molly's face.

"The monster it's called a car at least that's the twoleg name of it I've been inside them before, don't like them"

"Seems your kittypet past comes in handy" Ravenpaw mewed rubbing himself against the ginger tom making Firepaw purr.

"As handy as it will ever be" Tiger-roar growled lowly

"Let's continue on our way" Longtail mewed rushing past them

Firepaw was about to follow but he heard a rustle, he turned his head to nothing.

_Must be in my head _

* * *

Firepaw bursted through the bracken with a vole proudly in his jaws. He was on his first solo hunt since the start of his apprenticeship 3 moons ago. He already caught a thrush and a mouse and now proudly adding his vole to the list.

Sharp-paw, Bluebellpaw and Poppypaw became warriors last night earning the names: Sharpfoot, Bluebellflower and Poppyleaf. Mistflight, Sharpfoot's mother had been over the moon and Bluestar and Rosetail couldn't have been more prouder of their daughters.

He had just finished burying his vole when a strange scent caught his notice. As quick as a hawk he was knocked over pinned on his back, face spitting with fury.

The attacker was a dark gray molly, she looked as old as One-eye. "A meek apprentice, easy prey for Yellowfang"

Firepaw bit into the molly's paw earning a yowl of pain and was the opportunity to escape her grasp. He dashed a good distance away not letting his guard down.

"Not bad kit but you'll have to do better than that" The molly taunted as she launched herself at him. Firepaw met her head on, old and young locked together. They rolled over, claws and teeth flashing.

He dodged a blow to his shoulder, and moved quickly hitting her with a front paw blow. Yellowfang staggered and Firepaw took his chance and bit into Yellowfang's back leg earning a slight snap.

Yellowfang manged to fling him off before falling to her paws. Firepaw's fury vanished and something else entered: Pity. He tried pushing it down.

"Had enough yet?"

"Never" Yellowfang hissed her darkened teeth bared "if I wasn't so tired and hungry I would've shredded you to mouse-dust" Yellowfang rolled over laying on her side "Finish me off kit, I won't stop you"

Firepaw felt sick to that thought, he took a hesitant step forward but took it back immediately.

Yellowfang stared at him "Get on with it, your acting like a kittypet"

Firepaw couldn't help but spit "I'm a Thunderclan apprentice now!"

He could tell Yellowfang knew she hit a nerve "Don't tell me Thunderclan is so desperate they have to recruit kittypets now"

Firepaw almost reconsidered sparring the old cat, almost "Thunderclan's not desperate"

Yellowfang sneered "Prove it kitty act like a warrior and finish me off"

Firepaw let his fur fall flat "You seem in an awful hurry to die"

"Well that's my business and mine alone mouse-fodder" she snapped "Are you trying to trying to talk me to death?"

Firepaw sighed "Wait here"

Yellowfang chuckled "Are you kidding me kitty? I'm not going anywhere"

It only took a few moments for Firepaw to leave then return with a vole in his mouth. He dropped it at Yellowfang's paws "Eat" Yellowfang snorted something but began eating it without mercy.

Firepaw's ease was shortlived as he scented a patrol

"What is going on here?" he heard Bluestar hiss

_Mouse-dung_

* * *

**Hope ya'll are doing well**

**I'm going to finish this and do Fire and Ice then I'm going to skip all the way to Midnight. **

**My reason for this is because most of TPB is the same apart from a few details, anything past Fire and Ice I'll make a one-shot for. **

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	7. Chapter 7

Updated allegiances, changed a few things. and on the first chapter go see it I've updated this chapters because I've rewritten them sorry for the inconvenience.

_Thunderclan _

**Leader:** Bluestar - blue gray molly with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Lionheart - golden brown tom with a lion-like mane with green eyes Apprentice: Graypaw

**Medicine cat:** Spottedleaf - dark tortoiseshell molly with a distinctive dappled coat with amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Rosetail - gray tabby molly with a ginger tail with yellow eyes

Featherears - deaf white tom with blue eyes

Cricketsong - blue-gray molly with blue eyes

Mistflight - gray molly with green eyes

Nightgaze - black molly with green eyes Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Tiger-roar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Whitestorm - big white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Sandpaw

Mousefur - small brown molly

Runningwind - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpelt - pale gray molly with blue eyes

Darkstripe - sleek gray tom with black stripes with amber eyes Apprentice: Dustpaw

Longtail - pale yellow tabby tom with black stripes with blue eyes Apprentice: Firepaw

Sharpfoot - gray tom with blue eyes

Poppyleaf - gray tabby molly with a ginger tail with blue eyes

Bluebellflower - blue-gray molly with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw - black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tail-tip with purple eyes

Cherrypaw - ginger and white molly with amber eyes

Sandpaw - pale ginger molly with green eyes

Firepaw - tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Graypaw - gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Frostbite - deaf white molly with blue eyes (Mother to Lionheart and Whitestorm's kits: Brackenkit - golden brown tom with amber eyes, Thornkit - golden brown tom and Brightkit - white molly with ginger patches and Cinderkit - gray molly with orange speckles with blue eyes)

Goldenflower - pale golden molly with green eyes (Mother to Tiger-roar's kits: Swiftkit - white and black tom with amber eyes and Lynxkit - ginger molly with black patches with amber eyes)

Brindleface - pale gray tabby (with darker flecks) cat with green eyes (Non-binary:They/Them)(Expecting)

Speckletail - golden speckled she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear - gray tom with very small ears

Patchpelt - small black and white tom with amber eyes

One-eye - pale gray she-cat, half-blind

Dappletail - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

_Shadowclan_

**Leader:** Brokenstar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Whitepaw

**Deputy:** Blackfoot - white tom with jet-black tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Runningnose - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Brokenstar's elite: **

Nutwhisker - brown tom with amber eyes

Jaggedtooth - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Tangleburr - gray and brown molly with green eyes

Frogtail - dark gray tom with green eyes

Deerfoot - gray tom with brown legs with amber eyes

Lichenfang - dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Clawface - scarred brown tom Apprentice: Littlepaw

Boulder - gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Wetpaw

**Warriors: **

Newtspeck - black and ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes

Scorchwind - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Wolfstep - black tom with yellow eyes

Rowanberry - cream and brown molly with yellow eyes

Lavenderstorm - dark gray molly with amber eyes

Russetfur - dark ginger molly with green eyes

Darkflower - black molly with amber eyes

Flintfang - gray tom with green eyes Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Fernshade - tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

Stumpytail - brown tom

Cinderfur - gray tom with amber eyes

Mossclaw - dark brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Badgerpaw - black and white tom with blue eyes

Whitepaw - small black tom with a white chest and paws with blue eyes

Littlepaw - small brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Wetpaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Brownpaw - brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens: **

Brightflower - ginger tabby molly with amber eyes (Mother to: Marigoldkit - tortoiseshell molly with green eyes and Mintkit - gray tom with amber eyes)

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown molly with amber eyes

Dawncloud - pale ginger molly with blue eyes (Expecting Stumpytail's kits)

Ash-heart - pale gray molly with blue eyes (Expecting Cinderfur's kits)

**Elders (Exlies):**

Nightpelt - black tom with amber eyes

Ashfur - gray tom

Hollyflower - black and white molly with amber eyes

Featherstorm - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Windclan_

**Leader:** Tallstar - black and white tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Deadfoot - black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Barkface - short-tailed brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Cloudrunner - white tom with blue eyes

Stagleap - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Ryestalk - gray tabby molly with amber eyes

Doespring - light brown molly with green eyes

Wrenflight - brown molly with green eyes

Flyclaw - white tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Whitepaw

Rabbitpounce - pale brown molly with yellow eyes

Bristletail - black tom with amber eyes

Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Webpaw

Tornear - gray tom with amber eyes

Sorrel-leap - gray and brown molly with amber eyes

Pigeonwing - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Ashfoot - gray cat with blue eyes (Genderfluid: He/She/They) Apprentice: Runningpaw

Ferretwhisker (Onewhisker) - brown tabby tom with purple eyes

**Apprentices: **

Webpaw - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw - white molly with purple eyes

Runningpaw - light gray tabby molly with green eyes

**Queens: **

Morningflower - tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes (Expecting)

**Elders: **

Crowfur - black tom

Aspenfall - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Larksplash - tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes

Appledawn - cream molly with green eyes

Lilywhisker - light brown molly with amber eyes

Plumclaw - dark gray molly with green eyes

Hawkheart - brown tom with amber eyes

_Riverclan _

**Leader:** Stormstar - huge gray tabby tom with blue and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Rainclaw - gray molly with green and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Mudfur - brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Beetlenose - black tom with amber eyes

Voleclaw - gray tom with blue eyes

Petaldust - tortoiseshell molly

Blackclaw - black tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Heavypaw

Skyheart - brown tabby molly with blue eyes

Leopardfur - dappled golden tabby molly with amber eyes

Sedgecreek - brown tabby molly with green eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw

Reedtail - pale gray tabby tom with red eyes

Tanglebelly (Loudbelly) - dark brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw

Whiteclaw - black tom with one white paw with blue eyes

Dawnbright - ginger and white molly with amber eyes Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Mallowtail - tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes

Frogleap - gray tom with green eyes

Stonestorm - gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Willowpaw

Mistyfoot - blue-gray molly with blue eyes Apprentice: Mosspaw

Splashclaw - black and silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices: **

Heavypaw - heavyset brown tom with green eyes

Mosspaw - tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes

Silverpaw - silver tabby molly with blue eyes

Minnowpaw - dark gray molly with dark blue eyes

Willowpaw - smoky-black molly with amber eyes

Silverpaw - silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens: **

Greenflower - brown tabby molly with green eyes

Sunglow (Sunfish) - pale gray molly with amber eyes (Mother to Beetlenose's kits: Vixenkit - black molly with amber eyes and Grasskit - brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Elders: **

Graypool - gray molly with amber eyes

Echomist - gray molly with pale blue eyes

Cedarpelt - brown tom

Lakeshine - gray and white molly

**Cats outside the clans: **

Barley - black and white tom with blue eyes (Loner)

Princess - ginger molly with white chest,belly and paws with amber eyes (Kittypet)

Tommy - brown and white tom with blue eyes (Kittypet)

Fliou - light ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes (Kittypet)

Luna - brown and ginger molly with green eyes (Kittypet)

Smudge - black and white tom with (Kittypet)

Reena - ginger and white molly with green eyes (Loner)

Alex - brown tom with gray patches with yellow eyes (Loner)

Atlanta - ginger molly with brown patches (Loner)

Mitzi - black molly with green eyes (Loner)

Fleck - ginger tom with light green eyes (Loner)

Piper - sliver and tabby molly with amber eyes (Loner)

Soot - black molly with green eyes (Expecting) (Loner)

Minty - white molly with gray patches with blue eyes (Loner)

* * *

"I'd go see Yellowfang I were you" Graypaw whispered as Mistflight passed by "She's doesn't look very happy"

As punishment for feeding 'Yellowfang', he had learned her name was Mistfang, he had to take care of her it hadn't been good so far and it had only been _two_ days. Longtail of course told him off a little about 'what was he thinking' 'feeding a filthy rouge'.

Firepaw glanced over at the 'rouge' in question who was lying beside the high rock. If looks could kill, Firepaw would have been buried in the ground two days ago.

"Wish me luck" Firepaw mewed as he headed over to Yellowfang

"You'll need it" Graypaw called

Firepaw tried to keep his cool as he edged near the older molly but he had to physically fight it down as she spit "Stop right there _kittypet_"

"Call me what you like, I'm just following my leaders orders" He remembered the stern scolding he had gotten from Bluestar about feeding an enemy warrior like he had with Longtail but Bluestar had seemed more concerned for his safety, Yellowfang was a battle scarred and honored warrior before she was a medicine cat after all.

"You _are_ a kittypet, though aren't you?" the elderly molly wheezed

"_Was_ I lived in Twolegplace when I was a kitten with my littermates"

"Your mother a kittypet? Your father a kittypet?"

Firepaw thought for a moment as he stared at his paws "My father was and probably still is a kittypet, my mother is more of a loner around twolegplace she was never probably tamed into kittypet life" remembering that he had lived in a box on the streets with his mother, being told stories of street rules and Bloodclan rules. This was before his father, Jake came and took him and his siblings to the service home, his mother had said it was better for them this way but she did visit once in a while. He hadn't been to twolegplace since he came here.

"_Kittypet_ blood _isn't_ the same as _warrior_ blood, Why don't you run back to your twolegs now instead of looking after me? It's humiliating, being looked after by a _lowborn_ cat such as yourself."

Firepaw couldn't help but snarl "You'd still feel humiliated if I _were_ fucking clan-born. You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious molly from your own clan or a wretched twoleg that picked you off the hell-infested streets" his tail lashed from side to side, his ginger fur bristling with anger "It's the fact that you need to rely on _any_ cat that you find _sooo_ humiliating"

Yellowfang only stared at him, her orange eyes wide

Firepaw carried on his rant " You're just going to have to get used to being cared for until you are well enough to look after yourself, you old spiteful piece of shit-"

He stopped when he noticed Yellowfang was wheezing, he stepped forward alarmed but he nearly doubled over when he realized that she was _laughing_

"You've got spunk kittypet, though that mouth of yours might get you in trouble one day"

* * *

The following morning met with a thin drizzle. It soaked the rooftops and dripped down into the camp.

Firepaw woke feeling damp. Shaking himself awake he trotted across the clearing to Yellowfang's nest.

While on his way he saw Tiger-roar and Nightgaze talking with Bluestar. He couldn't hear what from the distance but the way Tiger-roar glared at him made Firepaw know they were talking about him.

Though on the opposite side he could see the queens enjoying the rain. Goldenflower was watching Swiftkit and Lynxkit catch raindrops and Brindleface was play-fighting with Frostbite. The two litter-mates were close as can be. He said litter-mates because he found out that Brindleface was non-binary but went by she/her pronouns sometimes.

He quickly moved over to Yellowfang who started stirring, opening one of her orange eyes "My bones ache this morning. Has it been raining all day?"

"Since just after moonhigh" Firepaw replied he prodded the molly's nest "Your bedding is soaking wet, why don't you mover closer to the nursery it's safer there"

"What? And be kept up by mewling kits, I'd rather be wet" the elderly molly retorted

"Then let me get you some dry bedding"

"Thank you, Firepaw" replied Yellowfang quietly

Firepaw quickly padded away nearing crashing into Speckletail. "Sorry Speckletail" Firepaw quickly mewed "Are you on your way to see Yellowfang"

"What would I want with _that_ unnatural creature?" Speckletail mewed lowly "Actually it's you I was looking for. Bluestar wants to see you" nodding to the golden molly he hurried towards Bluestar's den, he was surprised to see Longtail there as well.

"How's Yellowfang today?" Bluestar asked

"Her bedding got soaked, so I was going to get her more" Firepaw replied

Bluestar flicked her tail "I'll have of the queens see to that"

"Is she fit to hunt yet?" Longtail cut in tone filled with distant for the old gray cat

"I don't think so, she can walk but I don't think she could hunt for herself yet"

"I see, me and Longtail can agree that it's time for you to return to training"

Firepaw's fur fluffed up with excitement "Great Thank you, Bluestar Longtail"

"Tiger-roar and Nightgaze are taking you, Graypaw and Ravenpaw for an assessment of your warrior skills" Longtail mewed "Don't keep him waiting"

Firepaw nodded and quickly dashed out of camp. He spotted Graypaw and Ravenpaw beside a tree stump with Tiger-roar and Nightgaze off to the side.

"Took you long enough" Nightgaze drawled

The three apprentices stared at the two older cats waiting for instructions. "Ravenpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great sycamore as far as the snakerocks" Nightgaze mewed her green gaze sharp and void of emotion "You, Graypaw will take the route along the stream, as far as the Thunderpath"

"Great" Graypaw sighed "Wet paws for me" though Tiger-roar's gaze shut him up real fast.

"And finally you, Firepaw" Tiger-roar said snapping his head onto him "What a shame your _great_ mentor couldn't be here today to witness your performance for himself. You shall take the route though the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond" Firepaw nodded

"And remember" Tiger-roar finished "We _will_ be watching _all_ of you"

* * *

**Firepaw can and will swear like a sailor, he just has some level of patience. **

**Just to warn you all now, swearing will be happening more and some smut scenes I'll warn you all beforehand when that happens **

**Firepaw's littermates will play a minor role through the story. **

**I changed my mind, I'm going to do the whole arc**

**Also Dark Flames isn't happening to I mashed my ideas from that into here. **

**Like Badgerpaw is Fernshade and Brokenstar's son**

**Wish ya'll the best **

**Comments **

**Ideas **


	8. Chapter 8

_~Flashback: a half-moon before the gathering~_

Lavenderstorm leaped up from the bushes and bit into the toad killing it in an instant with a croak. 'That's three pieces to the prey pile' she flicked her tail in annoyance. Instead of getting to eat she was hunting because the whole pile was only filled by rotten prey and bones. She and many other had gotten tired of eating crowfood and since the Brokenstar's elite got the best prey, her and the others have to take what they can get.

She gathered her other frogs and started making her way back to camp. 'Things like this would have never happened if you had been leader Cloudpelt'

It had been 8 moons since Cloudpelt died and Broken_tail_ took his place. 7 moons since her father died and her brother became leader. Things that gone bad to worse ever since Brokenstar took power. Making kits fight, exiling elders, starving his clan.

Her and Cloudpelt's son, Whitepaw was one of Brokenstar's kit apprentices. She was glad that him and Badgerpaw had began to grow, they look like apprentices by Shadowclan standards anyway.

She would have continued her way back if not for the loud yowl from Brokenstar. "Again Whitepaw I will not have a weak scarp for a nephew"

She dropped her prey and rushed to where the voices were and what she saw made her want to tear Brokenstar's throat out. She saw her son covered in scars and hanging from his jaw on a tree. Brokenstar was practically barking at him to hold on, she noticed Clawface, Littlepaw, Boulder and Wetpaw doing the same thing.

"What in the name of Starclan is this?!" she screeched

Brokenstar turned his head to look at her, his expression reveled nothing "What does it look like Lavenderstorm, we're training"

Lavenderstorm thrusted her muzzle into her brother's face "Training TRAINING!, this isn't what training is you'll be lucky if none of them don't get _paralyzed_"

By now all the apprentices on come down from the trees, either by dropping a little or by climbing down. "Shadowclan cats aren't meant for the trees Brokenstar"

"They are being tested for their bite it will help them in battle, now shut it and let us continue" Brokenstar replied brushing her off

Lavenderstorm snorted harshly "You seem to forget that I'm not of you lackies and that I have a brain" she shoved pass her littermate and picked up her son by his scraff "I'm taking my son"

"He's not done with his training" Brokenstar hissed standing in her way

"You act like I give a shit" she replied through Whitepaw's fur walking pass her brother and back to camp.

She had rested her son in the apprentice's den and went back for her kills, cats needed to be fed. After that she made herself comfortable beside her side, grooming him softly as he slept. Runningnose said his wounds weren't too deep and that he'll be fine which she was thankful for. 'I lost your father, I won't lose you too not while I'm still breathing'

"How bad was the training" Lavenderstorm turned her head to see Fernshade with Badgerpaw at her side. The young tom had tossed himself in his nest, holding himself. Fernshade laid beside him the scent of sex potent on her fur.

"Brokenstar let you leave the den this time?"

Fernshade only laid her head on her paws "Yep"

Fernshade had been more or less forced to be Brokenstar's mate and had already bared him a kit in Badgerpaw. "I wish things could go back to the way they were in Raggedtstar's reign" Fernshade said "At least then I wouldn't have to see my son come back everyday baring scars warriors should have" she turned her gaze to Lavenderstorm "Can't you talk to your brother or at least help convince your sister to talk to him"

Lavenderstorm sighed sadly "Don't you think I've tried Fernshade"

Lichenfang had once been opposed to her brothers methods and look at her now, one of his finest in his elite.

Another scent filled Lavenderstorm nostrils _Darkflower_ "Hey don't mean to interrupt but Brokenstar wants you two"

Lavenderstorm got up slowly shaking her fur while Fernshade didn't waste time. Once heading inside to the leader's den didn't see that bad but now it held a somber energy. Lavenderstorm brushed her cheek against Fernshade, the tortoiseshell flashed a sad smile leaning against her.

Lavenderstorm saw exactly what she was expecting. Brokenstar's most loyal cats of his elite: Blackfoot,Lichenfang,Clawface, Jaggedtooth and Tangleburr in two lines near his nest.

When Yellowfang had given him his flowers he hissed with outrage saying that can't possibly belong to him but all Yellowfang said was that "the flowers are _never_ wrong"

Lavenderstorm was sure that was one of the reasons Brokenstar exiled her. She could believe that Yellowfang would kill kits, she's crabby but she's no kit killer.

**-Smut Scene Start-**

Brokenstar sat on his hunches his cock in his paws and a lustful smirk on his face.

"Fernshade Come here"

She didn't need to be told twice she padded over to Brokenstar expecting to be dragged by her ear but Brokenstar had something else planned as he pinned her and slammed into her right then and there. "Keep quiet slut" Fernshade only nodded holding back her moans.

"Lavenderstorm I must ask you, when will you birth more kits?"

Lavenderstorm stared at her brother "Excuse me?"

"Your not a deaf elder you know what I said" He stared right back at her as he pounded into Fernshade, the tortoiseshell in question was silent apart from her panting. Lichenfang and Tangleburr were pleasing themselves as well as Jaggedtooth and Clawface it seemed only Blackfoot had restraint.

"I haven't gotten over Cloudpelt death and I already have Whitepaw"

Brokenstar made a look of exasperation as he bit into Fernshade's scurff "You still haven't gotten over that soft-heart"

Lavenderstorm curled her lip "Cloudpelt was amazing deputy and definitely would have made a better leader than you Broken_t__ail" _

**-Smut Scene done-**

She dashed out of the den, fury beaming from her pelt 'How dare he say that'

Cloudpelt hadn't just been her made he was her best friend, her partner in crime when he died she felt her whole world shatter and hadn't eaten for those few days. The only reasons she did was because Yellowfang had talked some sense into her, the old cat always could make her fell better couldn't she.

It had been while since her 'talk' with her brother and Fernshade still hadn't returned Lavenderstorm concluded that Fernshade would probably be sleeping in Brokenstar's den tonight.

She rolled around in her nest trying to think to distract her from this hell that was her life when she heard a foreboding call "All cats gather around the clan rock for a clan meeting"

She felt a paw touch her and she almost hissed when she realized it was Lichenfang

"Chill Fernshade's fine just knocked out now come on you heard brother dearest"

Lavenderstorm glared at her sister but said nothing as she padded out behind her. She sat away from everyone but realized that Lichenfang and Tangleburr sat on either side of her. "You don't need to watch me not like I can do anything"

Lichenfang snorted "Don't flatter yourself sis we're sitting here because we want to"

"You're the least of our problems" Tangleburr added

"I get it now shut it" Lavenderstorm growled as she turned her gaze to her brother

"First of all I would like to congratulate Ash-heart and Cinderfur on the birth of their kits: Stingkit, Quietkit and Sagekit and Dawncloud and Stumpytail's kit Oak-kit who was born a moon ago already growing strong"

Lavenderstorm drifted her gaze to the nursery to where the queens in question sat with their tails curled around their kits.

"Secondly, we are attacking Windclan"

"Why?" it was Flintfang that spoke

"Windclan have crossed us too much and have gotten away with it, the murder of Cloudpelt and Raggedstar can't go unpunished" Brokenstar said with so much passion it wasn't hard to see why he had so many supporters.

Brokenstar glanced down at his deputy "Blackfoot tell them the groups"

Blackfoot stood his black tail over her back "The first group will be: Flintfang, Badgerpaw, Newtspeck, Rowanberry,Cinderfur, Whitepaw, Wetpaw, Brownpaw, and Lavenderstorm"

"The second group will be: Littlepaw, Clawface, Lichenfang, Frogtail,Stumpytail, Deerfoot, Nutwhisker, Tangleburr, and Wolfstep"

"And finally the third group will be: Jaggedtooth, Boulder, Russetfur, Brokenstar and myself"

"Perfect, move out warriors" everyone began padding into the tunnel but Lavenderstorm blocked her siblings way "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?"

Brokenstar smirked bringing his paw under her chin with a single claw out "War dear sister I'm doing war" Lavenderstorm put her paw on his arm trying to get it off her all the while Lichenfang smiled her amber eyes twinkling with delight "Your insane" Brokenstar laughed "I'm insane for wanting to bring our father and your mate's murder to justice" Lavenderstorm growled "Do I look like I was born yesterday!"

Brokenstar flicked his kinked tail "You'll see sister now go your part of the first group you know"

Lavenderstorm felt the sense of foreboding return as she ducked her way into the tunnel.

"On my mark" Brokenstar hissed he waited a few moments watching a pair of apprentices, Runningpaw and Whitepaw play fight then yowled "Go!"

Flintfang and Cinderfur rushed forward first leaping onto the apprentices. Whitepaw yelled "Help Shadowclan" before she was pinned by Cinderfur but that was enough because Windclan warriors pooled out from the camp and were heading their way.

"Go" Brokenstar hissed signaling the second group to go fight.

It had been less that a few moments and it was already all out war.

* * *

**We needed a Shadowclan p.o.v from when Windclan is driven out, I also wanted to show the horrid conditions Shadowclan is under during Brokenstar's reign. **

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pls go back to the updated allegiances in Chapter 7, I keep changing some things just a warning for anything. **

**My tumbler goes into the characters in more detail if anything along, with my headcanons and the rewriting of family trees. It's called doritopaw101 or just type trail of flames au and go to # tagged **

**Sorry I'm a mess**

**Enjoy**

* * *

~Present time~

It felt a little strange to be going in this direction since he hadn't been there since he joined Thunderclan. Cautiously Firepaw crossed the narrow path into the pine forest. A movement had caught his eyes. It was a mouse, scrabbling through the pine needles. Firepaw dropped into a stalking position, keeping his weight in his haunches, his paws light on the ground. It worked so well he almost purred, the mouse didn't have enough time to react as he leaped and bit into it's neck killing it in an instant. He buried it then carried on with his journey.

He traveled further into the Tallpines. The ground around here was deeply rutted by the tracks of the machine he couldn't remember the name of that would tore down the trees. By the scent of it the machine had not been around for a while.

Firepaw followed the deep tracks, jumping across the ruts. They had been half-filled with rain which temped his thirst. He barley stopped himself from taking a few droplets because the thought of the machine taste in his mouth made him almost gag. He had decided to wait, perhaps there would be a rainwater puddle beyond the Tallpines.

His wish was grated when he found a puddle and lapped up a few mouthfuls of water. As he continued he recognized sounds and scents familiar from his old watching place on the fence. He was very close to his old home now. Up ahead Firepaw could hear humans or 'Twolegs' yelling something, it sounded playful. It was a group of young humans, kids. He twitched his ears as he listened in on what they were saying

_"Catch the ball Sammy"_

_"Go over there"_

Firepaw stayed where he was, alert and watchful but not only for the humans sake but for his own as well, Tiger-roar might be somewhere near by. Out of the comer of his eye, Firepaw sensed movement. His first thought it was Tiger-roar or Nightgaze or worse both of them, that and he thought Graypaw was playing a prank on him but then he saw a flash of white. He stopped for a moment, crouching. The scent was familiar, his head was buzzing trying to remember who's it was. He felt his fur bristle with the instincts of a warrior.

He could see the outline of the intruder as it skittered between the ferns. He leaped onto the back of the intruder, it gave up easily. The intruder was a white molly with gray patches with blue eyes, a loner by the visible ribs. Firepaw had to narrow his eyes then it came to him "Minty?"

"Rusty?" she replied nuzzling him in an instant

"What are you doing out here?"

"Hunting, I'm guessing you're a loner now"

"Nope I'm a Thunderclan apprentice" he puffed his chest with pride at that fact "I'm called Firepaw now"

Firepaw saw his friend's eyes widen at the mention of Thunderclan she looked away for a moment looking like she was trying to remember something then gazed back at him "Is there a cat named Bluestorm there?"

"You mean Bluestar I think that was her warrior name anyway"

Minty gasped "Take me with you, now"

Firepaw was shocked at her demand but didn't know if he should. The last time he brought someone back it was Yellowfang and he got punished for that.

"I don't know Mints"

"Please Rusty I need to do this and want to make sure you're okay in this Thunderclan"

Firepaw sighed "alright let's go let me just get the prey I buried"

/

Firepaw entered camp with four things. A chaffinch, a mouse, and Minty.

He saw cats stare at him and his mother looking surprised he had the audacity to bring another outsider to camp.

"Firepaw what is the meaning of this" Tiger-roar hissed leaping infront of him with a loud thump, neither cat flinched away.

"Get Bluestar please" Firepaw said dropping his kills at his paws

"Don't think I didn't think of that already, Nightgaze is doing that" Tiger-roar growled

"What is going on here?" Bluestar called from her place on the highrock, her voice cold as ice

"Firepaw thought it would be a good idea to bring another kittypet here" Tiger-roar sneered

Bluestar gazed at them her expression unreadable until she rested her icy gaze on Minty to which she stepped forward staring right back at her.

"M..Mosspaw?" Bluestar had her cold tone gone replace by shock

The fact that Minty stepped closer with a smile was enough as Bluestar leaped from the highrock and tackled her to the ground "Mosspaw my baby I thought you were dead oh Mosspaw"

"She survived?" Smallear said shock in his mew

Firepaw stared in shock he had no idea what was going on as cats gathering around the leader.

Bluestar slowly stood up after licking 'Mosspaw' fiercely "There's a ceremony in order" she mewed happily rushing over to leap onto the highrock "Mosspaw stepped forward"

Mosspaw step forward "I Bluestar leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat, she was taken before but had returned and will receive a new name, I name her Mossheart we welcome you as the warrior you were destined to be of Thunderclan"

While the clan stared calling Mossheart's name Firepaw silently made his way for Rosetail. "Um Rosetail"

The gray tabby started her chanting to look at him "Yes?"

"Who is Mosskit and why did Bluestar-"

"Mosspaw was..well..is Bluestar's kit, we though she was taken by a fox, Bluestar Bluestorm then was devastated when she found out and it took a long time for her to recover, this is like a gift from Starclan for her Firepaw"

Firepaw nodded with this new information

/

Firepaw padded into the nursery the smell of milk filling his nostrils. He was told he should visit the nursery while he's still young said by Bluestar, after having calmed down why he did not know?

He spotted Frostbite laying on her back with her kits asleep at her belly. He neared slowly getting a good look at them: one was a dark gray molly, the one closet to Frostbite's belly was a white molly but with ginger patches, the other two kits looked just like Lionheart.

Firepaw felt a sharp pain in his tail he whipped the upper apart of his body around to see Swiftkit and Lynxkit thinking his tail is a chew toy.

"Oh Firepaw I'm sorry" he heard Goldenflower mew quickly pulling her kits away from his aching tail.

"It's fine kits will be kits-" he said cheerful only for it to be cut off as he let out a mild yowl feeling teeth fasten into his tail. He turned his head to see Cinderkit was awake "Why?" he said meekly "Is my tail that fun to play with?"

Cinderkit didn't answer only biting into his tail harder making Firepaw girt his teeth. "Cinderkit let him go" Goldenflower said quickly but the kit seemed to ignore her

Frostbite opened one of her blue eyes and saw what was happening and quickly picked up Cinderkit "Say Sorry" the white warrior said resting the gray kit at her paws

"Sorry Firepaw" Cinderkit rushing over and nuzzling his foreleg

He couldn't help but chuckle "It's fine Cinderkit" licking the top of her forehead.

Frostbite rolled her eyes as she saw her other kits were making their way over to Firepaw. He chuckled nervously "Did I do something?"

"They're just curious seeing a new face Graypaw was the same when Darkstripe visited the first time" Willowpelt had entered the den, her belly round with kits.

"My sister finally made you stay with us hasn't she?" Goldenflower smirked

Willowpelt sighed "Yes"

Firepaw's eyes widen as he felt Thornkit and Brightkit climb on his back and head "Bluestar is your sister!"

Goldenflower chuckled "Half-sister, me and Lionheart are her half-siblings on our moms side"

"Wow" Firepaw nodded loved gaining new information about the clan that he hadn't had before but then he had a thought "But wait why did Darkstripe come to see you Willowpelt with Graypaw?"

"Darkstripe is Willowpelt's first born and Graypaw is from her second litter that she had with Thrushpelt" Goldenflower mewed

"Thrushpelt?" Firepaw asked licking his black paw

"He died" Willowpelt mewed sadly "5 moons before you joined, during a famine, he hunted all the time for us and he collapsed from exhaustion and died, I was gonna ask Bluestar to name Graypaw Graypelt but I did realize that wouldn't fit at all"

"Wow" Firepaw said as Brackenkit fell into his paws, green orbs meeting amber.

"They sure do like you" Willowpelt purred

"I guess so I'm surprised they do" Firepaw honestly

"Well and the fact their father and mother are quite fond of you helps as well" Goldenflower said nonchalantly

Brightkit playful swiped at his ears and Thornkit laid found a good spot on his back to rest on while Cinderkit and Brackenkit curled around his paws.

"I guess I'm not going any where" Firepaw sighed

/

After getting out of that, Firepaw headed over to where Bluestar sat with Mossheart, Rosetail, Bluebellflower and Poppyleaf sat.

"Hey Firepaw" Bluebellflower mewed moving her tail for him to sit which he quickly took.

"I'm just helping Bluestar about what's she's going to say at the gathering tonight" Rosetail mewed

"I don't need help Rose I'm just..." Bluestar trailed off in frustration

"Excited to yell to the clans that Mossheart as returned"

Bluestar nodded meekly which was very unlike the Thunderclan leader who normally hid how she felt and hid it well.

"You'll be fine I'm just as excited" Mossheart mewed flashing a smile at Bluestar "Even more to get to know my family"

Firepaw purred watching the newfound family interact "Will I be going to the gathering tonight?" he asked

"Yes yes you are" Bluestar said proudly

/

Firepaw peered over the brow of a bush-covered slope. Graypaw,Cherrypaw and Ravenpaw crouched beside him. Next to them the elder group: Dappletail, One-eye and Smallear, Queen group: Frostbite and Goldenflower and the warriors group: Darkstripe, Tiger-roar, Lionheart, Mossheart, Sharpfoot, Poppyleaf, Bluebellflower, Nightgaze Mousefur and Longtail.

The air was thick with warm scents of cats from the other clans. Firepaw could see them quite clearly in the moonlight, moving about below in the grassy clearing that lay between the four oaks. In the center of the clearing, a large, jagged rock rose from the forest floor like a broken tooth.

"Look there's Stormstar Riverclan's leader" Graypaw called

Firepaw looked up, a gray tabby sat on the far west side of the rock, his face looked like it face harsh times. He wondered how it got like that.

"That's Brokenstar, he became leader moons ago after his father Raggedstar died, him, Lichenfang and Raggedstar were complete copies. Cherrypaw added

Dappletail, One-eye and Smallear headed straight off toward a group of elderly cats who were settling themselves below one of the oak trees. Whitestorm and Lionheart strolled over to another pair of warriors whom Firepaw didn't know. He figured by their scent they were Riverclan.

Firepaw was startled by Bluestar's voice "Don't waste any of you time tonight" she warned "This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them; remember what they look like and how they behave. There's always a great deal to be learned from these meetings"

"And say little as possible" Tiger-roar warned "Don't give anything away that might be used against us once the gathering is over"

"Don't worry we won't!" Firepaw promised hastily dashing into the fray without thinking.

Firepaw crashed into someone doing this "Sorry"

It was a gray tabby tom, he had scars along his neck, his back, and left back leg. "It's cool" he gazed at him "Your Thunderclan's kittypet aren't you"

Firepaw straighten up "Yes"

"Good to see you lasted this long" the gray tabby purred

Firepaw nodded a little and the tabby quickly caught himself "Oh sorry I'm Wetpaw"

"Firepaw"

"Wetpaw who's this" a black and white tom, small brown tabby tom and a black tom came beside Wetpaw.

"Firepaw this is Badgerfang, Littlepaw and Whitepaw"

Firepaw nodded he turned to Badgerfang "I can't believe your a warrior you look as old as Whitepaw"

Badgerfang sighed "Brokenstar thought it was time and said Whitepaw would earn his name soon"

"Plus being his son helps to, runs in your blood" Wetpaw sneered playfully

"Shut up toad-breath"

Firepaw watched the two spit insults at each other and almost didn't notice Whitepaw and Littlepaw sit on each side of him. "Does this happen a lot?"

Littlepaw and Whitepaw nodded "Everyday" Littlepaw mewed

"I deal with the same thing with an apprentice named Dustpaw" Firepaw chuckled softly

"There's a pair in every clan" Whitepaw sighed

"Who's your mentor" Firepaw asked

"Littlepaw's mentor is Clawface, Wetpaw's mentor is Boulder, Badgerfang's mentor was his uncle Flintfang and mine is my uncle Brokenstar"

"Seriously" Firepaw slightly shivered at the thought of having the dark tabby as a mentor, he was just as scary as Tigerclaw and Nightgaze.

"Unfortunately yes, trust it's not as fun as it you think it could be, who's your mentor?"

"Longtail"

Firepaw felt someone crash into him. It was a sliver tabby molly.

"Sorry" she said quickly

"It's fine" he said

The molly stared at him then at the others around him "Are you Thunderclan or Shadowclan?"

"Thunderclan the others are Shadowclan" flicking his tail to the still bickering Badgerfang and Wetpaw

"I'm Silverpaw of Riverclan"

"Firepaw"

A yowl made them snap their heads forward, it had been from Bluestar "While Windclan isn't here let's not waste moonlight and start this, Stormstar you want to start"

Silverpaw sat near Firepaw "Can I sit here" she whispered

Firepaw nodded then turn his attention back to the leaders.

"Riverclan's river has been flowing well this season, Rainclaw has been injured from a fox attack and while she's recovering Leopardfur is our temporary deputy" he turned to Bluestar "The fox disappeared into your territory, just a warning"

Bluestar nodded curtly as Stormstar continued "We also welcome Petaldust and Rainclaw's kit, Shadekit born only a few days ago as well as a new warrior in Heavystep"

The Riverclan cats cheered the new warrior who puffed his chest with pride. "That is all Riverclan has to report"

Bluestar stepped forward, head and tail high "Cats of the clans, some of the older ones might remember of how I lost a kit, Mosspaw to a fox well she's alive and has rejoined Thunderclan as Mossheart"

Many cats turned their heads to where Mossheart sat, surprised looks on their faces. Firepaw noticed even Stormstar stared stunned at Mossheart in shock.

The moment was cut by Brokenstar "Yes Bluestar congrats to know your kit's alive but may I speak now"

Bluestar stood back and let the dark tabby talk. "We all know that the hard time that leaf-bare brings, and late newleaf has left us with little prey in our hunting grounds"

Firepaw noticed Whitepaw and Badgerfang dug their claws into the ground along with Littlepaw and Wetpaw.

"But" the Shadowclan leader continued "we also know that Windclan,Thunderclan and Riverclan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season, Shadowclan however lost no kits"

"Sagekit's near Death's cave" Badgerfang growled lowly making Firepaw slightly unnerved with Brokenstar and how his clan functioned but Firepaw became more unnerved when he saw a dark brown tabby tom near Brokenstar, he had stars in his pelt and a scar lined his throat.

_What the? Is that Raggedstar_

_He noticed the old leader was glaring daggers at his son. He's probably mad about what he's doing with Shadowclan now_

"We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits while small are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them"

"or you not feeding some of your clanmates" Firepaw looked and it was a dark gray molly who said that. She looked similar to Brokenstar and Yellowfang.

"That's Lavenderstorm Brokenstar's other sister" Whitepaw mewed in his ear Firepaw nodded as continued to stare at Raggedstar and Brokenstar. _'Vile traitor' Raggedstar hissed_

'Traitor' Firepaw thought cocking his head to the side a little

The crowd of cats were silent, listening anxiously.

"The needs of Shadowclan are simple. In order to survive and thrive we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I must insist that you allow Shadowclan warriors to hunt in your territories"

A shocked but muted growl rippled through the crowd.

"SHARE our hunting grounds?" the outraged voice of Tiger-roar ripped through the clearing, his voice loud and full of rage.

"It is unprecedented" cried a brown tabby molly from Riverclan "The clans have never shared hunting rights!"

"Should Shadowclan be punished because our kits thrive?" Brokenstar yowled from the Great Rock, his kinked tail lashing "Do you wish to watch our cats starve? You must share your hunting grounds"

"Must?" Smallear spat with disgust

"Must" Brokenstar repeated "Windclan failed to understand, look what happened to them"

Snarls of outrage burst through the crowd at Brokenstar's words. Firepaw stared at the Shadowclan cats "How could you guys just drive out a clan?"

"We didn't get a choice" Whitepaw growled

"It was that or death" Littlepaw said shivering but quickly covered his mouth as the other apprentices except Silverpaw and Firepaw glared at him.

Firepaw and Silverpaw shared a look, something's going on.

"And if we have to we will drive you out of your territories in order to feed our cats" Brokenstar warned

Silence fell

"I don't ask for your answers now" Brokenstar said breaking the silence, his voice calm "But you must bear in mind: would you rather share your hunting grounds or face the same fate as Windclan?"

Cats looked at each other in disbelief but it was broken as Stormstar stepped forward "I have already allowed Shadowclan rights to our river"

The Riverclan cats yowled with rage and humiliation as soon as those words came out of the gray tabby's mouth.

"How could you Stormstar" a black tom hissed

"How could my father do this" Silverpaw hissed lowly, claws digging into the ground

"I wish not to shed blood when there is plenty of fish in the river to eat" Stormstar mewed

It seemed Silverpaw caught on to her father's words, Firepaw hoped the rest of her clanmates did too "Seems your fine" Firepaw muttered making Silverpaw slightly smile with joy

"But what of Thunderclan" Smallear hissed "Bluestar have you too gave in to this outrageous demand"

Bluestar held her head high glaring at Brokenstar "I will give my choice now Brokenstar, and it's no"

Thunderclan cheered at Bluestar's words

Brokenstar hissed while Stormstar stood off looking away.

"You'll regret that Bluestar" Brokenstar promised staring down Bluestar, teeth bared

"We'll see" Bluestar replied her gaze never leaving Brokenstar's, Firepaw could tell the tension was rising

"I also have another announcement for the sake if your kits" Firepaw saw cats snap their heads to look at Brokenstar as soon as he said kits

"A former Shadowclan cat turned rouge. I exiled her, but we don't know where she is now. She's a mangy old thing, but she has the bite of Tigerclan it self"

Firepaw's fur bristled. He's talking about Yellowfang

"She is dangerous. I warn you don't offer shelter to her and" he paused "Until she's caught and killed, I suggest you keep a close eye on your kits"

Firepaw knew that the Thunderclan cats thought of Yellowfang. Brokenstar led his cats away in a rush.

"Bye Firepaw see you next gathering" Wetpaw mewed softly following Badgerfang and Whitepaw.

Firepaw could hear his clanmates hiss about Yellowfang.

"It has to be her" Smallear growled

"She did snap at Lynxkit the other day" Dappletail muttered

Firepaw rushed away now looking to see if anyone saw him leave

_I have to get back to camp and warn Yellowfang_

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've wrote I'm giving myself a pat on the back for this.**

**We have a Mosskit lives and Firepaw can see ghosts. **

**Thoughts **

**Comments **

**Ideas**


	10. Chapter 10

Firepaw reached the end of the ravine and looked down at the camp. He was panting and his paws slippery with dew. He sniffed the air hoping he was alone but something different had caught his nostrils: Blood and lots of it. Firepaw stopped being quiet and burst into the camp and what he found made his stomach twist in horror.

His clanmates laid bleeding and battered on the ground. The stench of Shadowclan still fresh around them.

"F..Firepaw?" he whipped his head to see Dustpaw laying on his side, blood seeping from his shoulder and belly. Firepaw raced over to the dark tabby, he and Dustpaw didn't get along but he wouldn't wish death on him.

"What happened?" he asked, even though he could piece it together himself he wanted to hear it from someone else

"Shadowclan attacked as a little while after you guys left for the gathering" Dustpaw rasped "It was out of nowhere since we didn't think it would happen during a gathering night, We've been waiting for Spottedleaf to return"

Firepaw was silent trying to process all of this before he returned to the reason he raced back here in the first place. "I'll be right back Dustpaw" he didn't wait for Dustpaw's response as he dashed to where Yellowfang was kept.

"Yellowfang" he hissed urgently "Yellowfang wake up It's important and your life may be on the line"

Yellowfang's two orange eyes opened "I wasn't sleeping after the ambush that happened earlier" she stood up slowly "So he's kept his promise"

Firepaw was confused "What promise?"

"Brokenstar promised me when he banished me that he would drive me out of every clan territory" Yellowfang said dryly "What did he say about me Firepaw?"

"He warned us that our kits were in danger as long as we sheltered the Shadowclan rouge some cats suspect it's you, you need to leave now before the rest of the clans comes"

"That actually believed Brokenstar" Yellowfang hissed her tail swishing urgently

"Yes, Darkstripe says your dangerous, others say your dangerous and with Tiger-roar and Nightgaze on your tail..I don;t know what'll happen but I fear the worse"

Firepaw could hear furious yowls of cats but he could tell it was silence by what the camp looked like currently.

"Do you think I would harm kits Firepaw?" Yellowfang asked

"No never" Firepaw said without hesitation he could hear hisses and growls get louder "Go!" Firepaw urged

Yellowfang remained where she was and stared at him "Firepaw, you believe I'm innocent, and I'm grateful for that. If you believe me, than others might as well. I know Bluestar she'll be fair, I can't run anymore Firepaw I'm old, I will face whatever Thunderclan has for me"

"But Tiger-roar and Nightgaze-"

"Their headstrong but even they will obey Bluestar" Yellowfang sighed and sat down on her bony haunches "Go away Firepaw now, don't get yourself in trouble for my sake"

Firepaw hoped Yellowfang was right. He has gotten way to attached to Yellowfang to watch her be killed for something that wasn't true. He touched his nose to her patchy fur, then crept silently away back to where he found Dustpaw.

Though the gorse, Bluestar with Lionheart at her side with Frostbite and Goldenflower behind them. Goldenflower and Frostbite raced away from the troop immediately and ran towards the nursery. Tiger-roar,Nightgaze and Darkstripe strode into the clearing, shoulder to shoulder looking grim. Mistflight and Sharpfoot limped over to them.

Firepaw spotted Graypaw,Ravenpaw and Cherrypaw trot over to him, he didn't look at them and stared at Dustpaw making sure he was still alive and awake.

"You went warn Yellowfang, didn't you?" Graypaw whispered sitting next to Firepaw while Cherrypaw and Ravenpaw crouched near their littermate.

"Yes, I did" Firepaw admitted "But she wouldn't leave. She trusts Bluestar to treat her fairly. Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"Only us" Ravenpaw mewed licking Dustpaw's pelt

Around the camp, Spottedleaf was seeing to everyone as much as she could. "What happened at the gathering?" Runningwind called

"Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for Shadowclan in our territory that's what happened" Longtail snarled loudly

"And he warned us about a rouge cat who will harm our kits, it must be Yellowfang" Mousefur added

Meows of fury and distress rose from the crowd

"Silence!" Bluestar ordered as she leaped onto the highrock

A loud screech made every cat turn their heads toward the fallen tree where the elders slept. Tiger-roar and Darkstripe dragged Yellowfang roughly from her nest. She shrieked with fury as they hauled her into the clearing and dumped her in front of the highrock.

This made Firepaw want to run over to defend the old molly he grew fond of but Graypaw seemed to sense his intentions and pulled him into his chest fur with his paw. "Don't you dare" he hissed in his ear "Let Bluestar handle it" Firepaw whimpered for Yellowfang's sake but said nothing and watched

"What is this?" Bluestar demanded "I gave no word to attack our prisoner"

Goldenflower appeared from the nursery "We got back in time the kits are safe"

"Of course they are" Bluestar snapped, rolling her blue eyes

"But you are going to kick Yellowfang out, right?" Mousefur mewed, her amber eyes wide

"Kick her out, we should rid ourselves of her right now" Darkstripe spat, unsheathing his claws

Bluestar's cold blue gaze rested on Darkstripe and the tabby seemed to shiver lightly under the leader's gaze "And what has she done?" her tone icy calm hat made many cats crouch lowly.

"You were there Bluestar, you heard what Brokenstar-" Darkstripe tried but Bluestar cut right into him with no difficulty.

"Taking Brokenstar's words seriously means you have bees in your brain especially after he attacked our camp during the night of the gathering, we heed his words with a mouthful of feathers, if it was Yellowfang he would have said so by her name and skip being vague since he didn't mention her by name she will not be harmed in any way, if anyone so much as lays a claw on her a temporary banishment will ensue, am I understood?" she was addressing the whole clan not just Darkstripe

Bluestar took their silence as a response, Firepaw sighed in relief relaxing in Graypaw's grip as the bigger tom chuckled softly in his fur "Soft"

Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and her eyes narrowed respectfully "I'll leave now if you wish Bluestar"

"There will be no need" Bluestar mewed "You have done nothing wrong Yellowfang, you will be safe here" she lifted her gaze to the crowd "It's time we addressed the real threat to our clan: Brokenstar" she began "Shadowclan has attacked us and has threaten for more bloodshed, Windclan is gone. Riverclan has become spineless Thunderclan stands alone against Shadowclan"

A murmur of defiance rippled through the cats.

"Clans have never shared hunting rights before and we won't start now, we will rebuild the camp and keep our eyes and ears open for any future attacks, we need to be at our peak of strength if we are to attack Shadowclan on their own land, clan dismissed, Lionheart meet me in my den" Bluestar declared and without another word, she turned and stroke into her den.

* * *

Screeching filled the camp many cats did their best to ignore it and rebuild but they all gave sympathetic glances to the nursery. Since the warriors den was destroyed and being rebuilt some cats were in the apprentices den like Bluebellflower and Poppyleaf currently were. Firepaw was sharing tongues with Cherrypaw and Graypaw, it helped the gray tom relax. Willowpelt had begun kitting not to long after the meeting and she was still screeching. Graypaw was on edge and how could he not be his mother was kitting.

"She's done this two times before she'll be fine Graypaw" Cherrypaw mewed while licking a tuft of fur on Firepaw's back that wouldn't stay down.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying" Graypaw replied, resting his chin on his paws

"Let's pray to Starclan" Bluebellflower muttered, rolling onto her back and into her sister's nest. Poppyleaf didn't seem to mind though.

Firepaw silently agreed resting against Graypaw as he groomed the top of Cherrypaw's head. Dustpaw was resting in the medicine den, his wounds had gotten infection and it was a miracle Spottedleaf caught it in time. Ravenpaw had been helping as much as he could and Yellowfang pitched in too while Sandpaw was helping the other warriors rebuild.

The screeching stopped which made Graypaw shot up making Firepaw fall onto his back. "Graypaw" Cherrypaw hissed

"Sorry" he said, ears pinned to his head

"It's fine guys I'm okay" he mewed sitting up "maybe we can go see her now?" Firepaw asked

Graypaw nodded, tail-tip flicking

"Let's go, I'm sure Bluebellflower and Poppyleaf want to sleep" Cherrypaw chuckled earning a small glare from the young warriors.

"Poppyleaf wants to but I'll come with you guys, I love seeing new kits" Bluebellflower mewed, shaking her blue-gray pelt and following after them.

The four cats strode across the clearing and ducked their heads into the nursery. Mistflight and Sharpfoot were at the entrance, eyes closed but it was obvious they were awake.

"Can we go in?" Firepaw asked as Bluebellflower pulled Graypaw away by biting his tail

"Yes but don't be too loud" Sharpfoot mewed

"And don't be long Willowpelt just had a tiring birth and she'll need rest" Mistflight added

The four nodded and padded in softly. The scent of milk hit Firepaw's nose, it was a calming scent.

Goldenflower laid with her kits and Frostbite's older kits. They were all asleep. Brindleface laid near them but their eyes were on Willowpelt.

Willowpelt in question curled up with Nightgaze and Tiger-roar looming over her. Graypaw quickly rushed over to his mother "Mom" he mewed "Are you okay?"

Willowpelt smiled at her son "Yes dear I'm alright, meet your sisters: Waspkit and Smokekit"

Graypaw gazed at the kits, his yellow eyes soft yet wide as the moon. "Their's perfect" he mewed

"Of course she is" Nightgaze stated

Firepaw sat next to him gazing at Waspkit and Smokekit in awe. She was so small, eyes and ears shut and she mewled softly.

"All the pain is worth it in the end when I get to see my kits for the first time" Willowpelt sighed

"Motherhood, it hurts like a bitch but it's worth it" Cherrypaw quoted

"Cherrypaw language" Bluebellflower scolded, cuffing the apprentice over the ears "Where did you learn that from?"

"Nightgaze and Firepaw" she sneered

Willowpelt lifted her head and stared at the black molly with disapproval "Nightgaze" she said sternly

"It was one time and I won't teach Waspkit and Smokekit them" Nightgaze mewed nonchalantly "Why does Firepaw know them?" she asked slyly

Firepaw narrowed his eyes at Nightgaze she knew exactly what she was doing "When you grow up on the streets of twolegplace, you hear and see things you aren't meant to" he said simply but he immediately regretted it when Tiger-roar and Nightgaze's eyes narrowed but he pretended not to notice.

"Alright it's time to go let Willowpelt rest" Mistflight mewed

Cherrypaw and Bluebellflower nodded and quickly padded out, Firepaw followed while Graypaw nuzzled his mother then dashed after them.

"Their so cute" Cherrypaw mewed

"I'll be the best big brother ever" Graypaw declared

"Let's hope better than how Darkstripe was with you" Bluebellflower mewed earning a nod from Cherrypaw

"At least he showed up" Graypaw pointed out

Firepaw zoned out of the conversation. He wondered how Ravenpaw and Sandpaw and even Dustpaw were. "I'm going to go check on the others" he told them

"I'll go with, I wanna check on my brothers" Cherrypaw mewed

"Don't stay out too long" Graypaw called back, following Bluebellflower into the apprentices den.

Firepaw and Cherrypaw headed over the medicine den and what they saw made them shiver but they weren't surprised by the sight at the same time.

Two cats laid in nests covered in dried blood. Ravenpaw had several herbs on his mouth, he was whispering to Dustpaw, who was laying on his back.

"Hey bro" Cherrypaw mewed padding over to her littermates

Ravenpaw dropped his bundle of herbs "Hey Cherrypaw Firepaw, are you guys okay?"

"We were at the gathering Raven, were doing fine real question are all them?" Cherrypaw flicked her ginger tail to the other cats in the den.

Ravenpaw sighed "Featherears had his tail bitten off and a twisted paw, Yellowfang said it was dislocated and put it back in its socket. Dustpaw's shoulder has gotten better but I'm worried for his belly wound"

"Still breathing though" Dustpaw drawled

"You seem to fight til the end, if I'm any indication" Firepaw chuckled

"It gave me joy" Dustpaw mewed lazily

"Is..is he high?" Firepaw asked

"A little, but he's mostly in his right mine" Ravenpaw mewed

"You should be Spottedleaf's apprentice bro" Cherrypaw declared

"I don't know" Ravenpaw said shifting his paws

Firepaw was about to agree when a thought struck him. "You should become a medicine cat, Tiger-roar might be mad but hey it could keep your nerves in check without the stress of his training"

Ravenpaw caught on to what Firepaw was implying. "Maybe I'll ask her when she's awake, she worked herself into exhaustion" he pointed his paw to the tortoiseshell who was asleep with herbs in her mouth, he recognized the herbs as marigold.

* * *

That night Firepaw laid in a pile in the apprentices den. Poppyleaf and Bluebellflower were laid on top of each other,Sharpfoot had made a nest earlier and laid next to Bluebellflower and Sandpaw, Cherrypaw was snuggled against Poppyleaf's belly and huddled next to Ravenpaw, Firepaw was nestled between Sandpaw and Graypaw.

Firepaw buried his head into Graypaw's chest fur, there were advantages to being the smallest apprentice.

Firepaw opened his eyes, he was confused this wasn't the apprentices den

**Dream**

_"Hello Firepaw" he turned his head to see Redtail_

_"R..Redtail" he mewed in shock_

_The tortoiseshell looked amused "Yep" he padded closer to Firepaw until he was right in front of him "How are you?"_

_"Good..I..guess" Firepaw said, he wasn't really sure himself_

_"How are Runningwind and Sandpaw" Redtail asked circling him_

_"I don't really talk to Runningwind but he seemed quiet and Sandpaw just been putting all her time into her training, she pushes herself to hard sometimes" Firepaw admitted_

_Redtail nodded sadly "Watch out for her please"_

_Firepaw nodded "Of course"_

_Redtail hummed with acceptance, he began walking away "There will be more dangers to come Firepaw, we will see each other again"_

_Firepaw saw mist form around him he felt like he was falling through something._

**End of Dream**

"Firepaw Firepaw wake up" Firepaw opened his eyes to see Sharpfoot looming over him

Firepaw quickly got up "Umm..yes Sharpfoot"

"Are you okay? Sandpaw and Graypaw said you were twitching in your sleep"

Firepaw shook his head a few times to gather his thoughts "Yeah I'm fine"

"Oh Longtail told me that he wants you to go hunting with Graypaw and Sandpaw, I would go with you lot but Spottedleaf told me I have to stay in camp while my paw heals, their waiting by the camp entrance"

Firepaw sighed and nodded "Alright" he quickly padded out out of the den and headed over to Graypaw and Sandpaw.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a half-moon since the camp had been attacked and things have been...tense, that was putting it mildly.

Any patrols that were near the Thunderpath were taunted and hissed at by both sides. No other attacks had happened which was the only saving grace, for now anyway.

Ravenpaw had asked Spottedleaf to be her apprentice two days ago and she agreed to take him on. She had named him her apprentice at the half-moon meeting.

Dustpaw,Sandpaw and Cherrypaw had went to the moonstone 4 days ago. Longtail told him it was a tradition that apprentices go to the moonstone before they became warriors, Bluebellflower,Sharpfoot, and Poppyleaf had went a few days before he joined the clan.

Firepaw was currently in the nursery as he usually was this past half-moon. It wasn't a punishment like it taking care of Yellowfang, he just liked hanging in the nursery. The kits adored him and the queens were humored by him, he and Nightgaze entered a co-existence whenever she came to visit by Willowpelt's demand.

Cinderkit was asking questions about his old life while her littermates were listening. Swiftkit and Lynxkit were curled up next to his belly and Waspkit and Smokekit were sleeping next to Willowpelt.

"Who was your mama and papa Firepaw?" Cinderkit chirped

"My mother's name is Nutmeg, she's a tortoiseshell like me but she has amber eyes instead of green I got that trait from my father"

"Your parents have many things in common like they both don't stay in one place long" Firepaw turned his head to see Mossheart padding in with Bluestar and Bluebellflower behind her.

"True-" he replied but it cut off when Thornkit decided that his tail was a toy. "Thornkit leave his tail alone" Bluebellflower said picking up the golden brown kitten.

"Who was your papa and did you have littermates like us?" Cinderkit asked, her blue eyes gleaming with curiosity

"My father's name is Jake, he and my mother wander around twolegplace as Mossheart said, I do have littermates 5 in fact" his words made them all drop their jaws

"I'm sorry what?" Bluebellflower said in confusion

"Kittypets tend to be more prone to have big litters" Firepaw explained

Bluestar was in thought for a moment then her eyes widen "I've met your father before Firepaw"

Firepaw's eyes widen as well "You did?"

Bluestar nodded "When I was an apprentice, he kept asking me questions about the clans"

If Firepaw was ever around twolegplace again and saw his father he wanted to ask him how much he knew about the clans.

* * *

"Firepaw, I hope you being in the nursery hasn't made you loose your edge" Longtail chided

"I haven't gotten soft, I'm still plenty good at hunting" Firepaw replied, head held high

"Hunting maybe but let's deal with the fighting part of your training" Longtail smirked, turning around his long tail flicking back and forth.

Firepaw smirked back crouching down "I'm good on that too, my dear mentor"

Longtail seemed to want to wipe that smirk off his face since he charged forward. Firepaw manged to dodge the attack but hadn't been prepared for the counter attack, that being Longtail knocking him back with his hind leg making him trip and fall on his back.

"Always be ready for a counter, my dear apprentice" Longtail stated making Firepaw huff

He quickly got to his paws "Let's do it again" he fluffed up his fur the red and yellow leaves falling off. "Autumn will end soon and Winter will come"

Longtail gave him a look that said _What are you talking about_

"Oh I mean Leaf-fall and Leaf-bare"

"Kittypet words are weird" Longtail said, shaking his head

"Hey when I heard what you call things out here I thought it was weird too"

"Hmm" Longtail hummed before charging at him once again

Firepaw was ready this time he dove to the left and twisted himself to smash into Longtail's side. Longtail flung him off with his hind legs but Firepaw quickly advanced back over not giving the tabby time to think. He struck Longtail with the front-paw blow, remembering to sheathe his claws since this was just practice.

Longtail shoved Firepaw back with his head hitting his exposed belly. Firepaw got up quickly ready for the next attack but Longtail raised his tail for him to stop.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No but I thought I heard something" Longtail angled his ears

They were training near the Shadowclan border but they had the Thunderpath for protection.

"Firepaw" the tabby's voice had dropped to a whisper

"Yes Longtail?" he said following along

"When I tell you to run, run and don't stop til your back at camp"

"No I'm not leaving you here to fight alone, isn't it a clan cats duty to fight beside their clanmates together?"

Longtail didn't answer, his claws digging into the ground. Firepaw suddenly felt a heavy weight leap onto his back, claws followed.

Firepaw began bucking wildly trying to fling the cat off him but whoever it was had a good grip on him. Longtail was fighting with two cats, he recognized Lavenderstorm from the gathering but he didn't know the name of the brown tom with a stumpy tail. Firepaw had a feeling there was more than three cats around here. He finally manged to shake off his attacker and whip around to face them.

"Whitepaw?" he said in slight disbelief, dodging a blow to the cheek

"White_throat,_ please don't make this harder than it already is Firepaw, now fight me" The black tom showed distress in his blue eyes but it was trying to be guarded by fury. Firepaw ducked when he leaped but he was knocked to the side when he looked up he saw it was Wetpaw.

"Two against one" he sneered scoring a claw mark on Wetpaw's shoulder "Unfair don't you think what's next is Littlepaw here too?"

Neither Wetpaw nor Whitethroat replied to that only hissing trying to take him down. He was pinned by Whitethroat and was prepared for a strike to the cheek or eye. He had been so distracted by his attackers that he hadn't seen Longtail run away until he didn't smell him anymore.

Firepaw didn't have time to think of anything as he saw a patrol charging their way. The patrol had Longtail in the lead with Mistflight,Cherrypaw,Poppyleaf,Featherears, and Nightgaze in the middle with Tiger-roar ,Graypaw, and Lionheart bringing up the rear.

Mistflight quickly advanced on Whitethroat while Featherears went for Wetpaw striking his back. Poppyleaf and Nightgaze were fighting Lavenderstorm and Tiger-roar and Lionheart were dealing with the brown tom. Firepaw saw 3 more Shadowclan cats rush from the shadows and began striking Tiger-roar and Lionheart. Firepaw could tell they were trying get rid of the more heavy-weight cats since they were the most deadly.

"Firepaw are you okay?" Graypaw asked, trying to help him to his paws

"I'll be fi-" he tried but he felt someone hit him in the head

"Firepaw!" Graypaw yowled "Leave him alone you brute"

Firepaw's vision blurred as he could hear Lionheart yowl for the battle to stop "Shadowclan you are outnumbered leave now" Lionheart was so loud and commanding Firepaw wondered if Riverclan could hear him.

"This isn't over squirrel-chaser not by a long shot" he heard a molly hiss "Let's go" she ordered

"But Lichenfang-" a tom tried to cut in but Lichenfang stopped him

"Now" she spat

The Shadowclan cats followed here disappearing as silently as they came. Lionheart sniffed "Nightgaze, Mistflight, Tiger-roar go after them and make sure they left the rest of you help Firepaw and Longtail they need to be seen to at once"

* * *

"Thunderclan" Bluestar called her voice spiked with venom "Shadowclan has attacked us once again, but this time they injured a lone warrior and an apprentice"

The clan hissed with rage. Graypaw's claws unsheathed marking the ground, Firepaw and Longtail could have been_ killed _the thought alone made his heart run cold at the thought of losing Firepaw. He didn't wish death on Longtail either he knew Dustpaw, Cherrypaw and Ravenpaw wouldn't recover well if they lost their big brother but with Firepaw it felt different. he didn't know why maybe he could ask his mother,or his aunt Spottedleaf, maybe Patchpelt he didn't know if Tiger-roar,Nightgaze would be interested Mistflight might be he didn't know.

"Spottedleaf how are they?" Bluestar asked

"Firepaw hasn't woken up yet but his breathing is stable and Longtail's keeps drifting back and forth"

Bluestar nodded "We can't let Shadowclan keep bullying us, Lionheart I want double the patrols by the Shadowclan border"

"Yes Bluestar" his mentor mewed

"What about Riverclan?" Cricketsong interjected, her blue-gray tail twitching her brother Featherears as well as Runningwind,Mousefur and Bluebellflower shared her concerns.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes on the darker blue-gray cat "Riverclan hasn't been much of a threat since the gathering I believe they're shaking in their dens right this moment, if Stormstar so easily gave up hunting rights then that proves Riverclan doesn't want to fight" Bluestar mewed, her voice smooth as honey "They're weak we will deal with them later our main goal is to deal with Shadowclan"

Graypaw was told as any other apprentice that their was always tension between Bluestar and Cricketsong. The half-sisters didn't really like each other and avoided each as much as they could, well as much as you can with being in the same clan as each other. If one spat venom the other spat it right back. Darkstripe might not be the best big brother but the tabby mostly ignored him and when he couldn't he tolerated him.

* * *

Firepaw sighed with relief when Spottedleaf gave him the all clear but Longtail hadn't recovered as of yet. He had been asleep for 2 days.

Firepaw limped out of the medicine den only to be faced with Bluestar. Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Cherrypaw had filled him in on what he had missed and apparently Bluestar had doubled the patrols and no one was to go outside of camp alone.

"Oh hello Bluestar" he mewed respectfully

The blue-gray molly showed a small smile "Greetings Firepaw, I understand that Longtail is injured and I don't wish for your training to fall behind so in the meantime me and Tiger-roar shall share your training"

Firepaw's eyes widen having Bluestar as a mentor isn't a bad thing it's Tiger-roar he was worried about.

"Also" Firepaw snapped back to reality to gaze at Bluestar "Tomorrow Me, you, Tiger-roar, Graypaw and Ravenpaw we travel to the moonstone to share tongues with Starclan, grab something to eat then meet me in the training hollow" the molly padded away, her expression unreadable as she left.

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	12. Chapter 12

_Quick note: _

Mossheart - white cat with gray patches with blue eyes (Genderfluid: He/She/They)

Waspkit - reddish-brown molly with black markings with blue and green eyes

Smokekit - gray molly with green and amber eyes

* * *

They had left camp as soon they could. Well as soon as Bluestar wanted to make sure everything was on the up and up before she left. Firepaw knew why Bluestar was in such a frenzy, it was to protect the clan from Shadowclan. Things had gone bad to worse in those short days. The attacks had stopped but it went bad when Shadowclan seemed to steal prey from them and even drive it from their territory. Bluestar had said "Prey can wait, as long as cats aren't injured".

Bluestar was leading them with Ravenpaw and Graypaw in the middle leaving Firepaw and Tiger-roar. The trip had mostly been in silence with good reason too, no one knew the next time Shadowclan would strike. Ravenpaw had been asking Bluestar about Starclan with Graypaw adding his own two cents on it while Tiger-roar was silent, his amber eyes burned into Firepaw's black and ginger pelt. Firepaw tried not to think about the fresh wounds his pelt bore, they still stung even after Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf had treated them.

He remembered the training session that happened before they left:

**-Flashback-**

_Firepaw was being lead by Darkstripe to four-trees, a place far from camp. Firepaw had thought this was the time Tiger-roar would try to kill him but he wasn't to sure. Neither Tiger-roar or Nightgaze gave any indication that they really suspected him of being a witness of Redtail's murder, they didn't bother Ravenpaw either. Firepaw choked it up to Ravenpaw's nervousness rubbing off on him and how they weren't really nice to him to begin with, he hadn't been proved wrong and Ravenpaw had admitted that he had a point._

_Darkstripe pushed a thorn branch out of his way and made sure it him in the face. Firepaw hissed in pain and snarled at Darkstripe "What in Starclan's name was that for?" _

_"Clanborn cats are ready for anything, Longtail seems to be holding back on you will we fix you soon enough kittypet" Darkstripe sneered _

_Firepaw had thanked Starclan the branch hadn't hit his eye. _

_They stopped at a clearing, Tiger-roar and Nightgaze were waiting. Firepaw was shoved into the clearing by Darkstripe. _

_"Get up fat cat" Nightgaze spat _

_Firepaw was on his paws in an instant "I have a name you know" he growled _

_"Pudgy Kittypet is your name" Darkstripe hissed _

_"I'm not pudgy" he snarled, even though he knew he was lying to himself, he had been training for almost 5 moons and he still bore his kittypet fat. He couldn't pit it on his fur because it was think and fluffy like Graypaw he wasn't big-boned like the gray tom either. _

_"That's a laugh" Nightgaze sneered circling him "I bet you sneak off in the night and get kittypet slob while us real warriors hunt for food" _

_"I do hunt for the clan" Firepaw argued _

_Tiger-roar spoke for the first time "You hunted for a flea ridden rouge, is that hunting for the clan Firepaw?" _

_Firepaw couldn't spit against that he had broken the code but he hadn't wanted Yellowfang to die. _

_The dark brown tabby flexed his claws "Longtail seems to have taught you the basics, since he's injured and can't do it himself, we will show you the true ways of a warrior" _

_"There's more?" Firepaw asked, slightly confused he figured what Bluestar taught was more advanced and expected that because she was leader of the clan. Bluestar was a fierce battler and knew he would lose a fight against her, if that was her at low power then he sure did not want to face her at full power. _

_"Of course there is let's hope your kittypet brain can remember that" Darkstripe growled, he scratched his ear with his right paw_

_Firepaw had enough of the black tabby and did what any cat with pride would do, he attacked him. He sunk his claws into Darkstripe's shoulder's as the tabby tried to shake him off. Firepaw raised a paw then brought it he down on the back of Darkstripe's head he was soon thrown off landing on a bush. _

_He had no time to think when Darkstripe dragged him out by his tail and then proceeded to rip through his pelt. Firepaw hissed with fury trying to get out but the tabby had him locked. _

_"Down Darky" Nightgaze ordered _

_Darkstripe narrowed his yellow eyes but yielded _

_Firepaw rolled onto his belly 'I should have got him' was his only thought _

_"Even Longtail was better when I trained him" Darkstripe sneered _

_"Shut up Let's go again I want Nightgaze this time" Firepaw growled already knowing he would regret those words as he saw the black molly smirk wickedly, claws unsheathed with Tiger-roar matching her smirk, but he didn't care he was filled with rage and determined to prove himself. _

_"Be careful what you ask for kittypet" _

**-Flashback ends- **

He followed the others through the grassy clearing and up the slope, into Windclan's territory or the remains of it anyway.

Tiger-roar stopped dead in his tracks, the fur on his back spiking up a little "Stop" he hissed "I smell a Shadowclan patrol"

Firepaw lifted his nose and sure enough, the scent of Shadowclan traveled through the wind. He caught the scent of Littlepaw and Whitethroat on that patrol.

"They're upwind" Bluestar mewed "They won't notice us if we keep moving"

They moved quickly, leaping over rocks, pushing their way through the sweet-smelling heather.

They had finally reached the end of the uplands. They landscape around them changed, shaped and altered beyond what humans could recognize. In the distance Firepaw spotted a familiar gray road.

"I'm guessing we have to cross the Thunderpath right?" he asked

"Indeed Firepaw" Bluestar replied as she bounded forward "Come on, we can make it by moonrise if we keep up the pace"

Firepaw followed her with the others, down the hill, away from the bleak hunting grounds that was once Windclan's territory.

The cold air chilled Firepaw's bones as the darkness of the night was beginning to wrap itself around him. The darkness made Ravenpaw invisible, it didn't make him completely invisible because of the ginger parts of him but he had begun to notice that the ginger parts of him were fading or turning into tiny spots and he didn't know why.

The ginger part that was on his front paws seemed to be 'normal' but the ginger on his lower half seemed to fade. The clan had been shocked to say the least, Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw had looked him over but it didn't seem contagious and he felt fine so they said he would be alright. Some of his clanmates didn't seem convinced he heard them whisper about him but he ignored it, no matter how much it hurt.

His only saving grace were that his peers, the queens, and kits didn't care.

Firepaw's attention was suddenly drawn to the sounds of barking _Dogs._

His experience with big creatures were okay for the most part. He spent time with pups and they were okay and the older ones were fine as long as you didn't annoy them.

Ravenpaw had seemed to nearly jump out of his pelt and Graypaw hissed, his thick fur fluffed up more than it usually did. Firepaw was as unfazed as Tiger-roar and Bluestar.

"Relax" Tiger-roar growled as he peered through the fence

Firepaw narrowed his eyes on the dogs "Their tied up" he added

Tiger-roar glanced at him but nodded at him curtly "All the better, let's continue"

"Agreed" Bluestar mewed, leading them away.

The sun had began to sink when the reached the Thunderpath. Bluestar had signaled them to stop and wait beneath a hedge. Firepaw watched as the cars flashed past him.

"We'll go one at a time" Tiger-roar growled

"I'll go first" Bluestar stated "This'll be the first time Graypaw and Firepaw cross the Thunderpath, they need to be shown how it's done"

Firepaw watched as his leader padded to the edge of the road and looked up and down. She waited as cars flew past her, ruffing her blue-gray fur. Then, when the the machines seemed to disappear for a moment, she raced across to the other side.

"Graypaw Ravenpaw one of you go next" Tiger-roar mewed looking from left to right making sure no cars were around.

Firepaw saw Ravenpaw's eyes widen in fear. Firepaw unlike his friend didn't feel the same fear. Firepaw knew the danger of getting caught under a car but he knew most twolegs would move out of the way or stop all together, if any cat got hit it could just be bad luck like what happened on the streets of twolegs place.

Ravenpaw dashed over to Bluestar, not before hesitating a few times beforehand. Graypaw got lucky, no cars came as he crossed the path.

It was his turn now.

"Off you go" Tiger-roar growled, nudging him a little with his enlarged claws

Firepaw had enough of those claws on his pelt to know not to joke with them. Firepaw waited until the last car pasted by then rushed forward as fats as he could but he saw a that car had veered off the road and began bumping along the grass, _heading straight for him!_

The calls of Graypaw and Ravenpaw rang on dead ears. Firepaw had thought he was dead but teeth fasted into his scruff and tossed him onto the other side of the road. Firepaw looked up and saw that Tiger-roar had tossed him over.

"Firepaw are you okay?" Ravenpaw asked, his voice filled with concern as he sniffed him

"Yeah I'm okay" he replied

"I thought you were going to be fresh-kill" Graypaw mewed

"In twolegplace we call run over animals _road_-kill" he joked, trying to get his limbs to work with him

"Do you want to rest before we go on?" Bluestar asked, looking him over

Firepaw stood on shaky limbs "I'm okay let's go"

The cats carried on, with Bluestar in the lead. As they walked Firepaw dropped his pace so he matched Tiger-roar strides.

"Um...Tiger-roar?" he started

"What kitty?" he sneered lowly

Firepaw brushed off the jibe "Thank you for saving me" he looked at his paws

Tiger-roar huffed "Don't stand still because next time I might not be around to save you"

Firepaw nodded at his words.

/

As they approached the foot of Highstones, Bluestar stopped once more. She chose a sun-warmed rock to sit upon, flat and wide enough for all five cats to rest side by side. "Look before you apprentices" she mewed, tilting her nose toward the dark slope before them "Mothermouth"

"We'll wait here until the moon is higher" Tiger-roar mewed

"Hunt if you hungry then rest" Bluestar added

Firepaw was about to follow Graypaw and Ravenpaw when he noticed the slight outline of a gray tom with dark gray speckles sitting near Bluestar. His blue eyes matched her and the way his body looked it made Firepaw feel certain that the two were related.

"Rest what is rest good for in these times" the gray tom rasped

Firepaw watched as the tom's eyes locked with his, blue orbs meeting green. "The fire" he whispered

Firepaw felt like he should be scared but after the last encounter he had with Redtail and the scene at the gathering with Raggedstar it was less inclined to be afraid.

Bluestar seemed to notice and flicked her tail for him to come forward. Firepaw slowly made his way over stopping infront of the rock that his leader laid on.

"Seems you have a gift" she mewed finally

"Gift?" he asked in shock

"Starclan cats mostly appear to you in dreams and in the waking world they are only seen if they _want_ to be seen and by _certain_ cats" Bluestar explanied

"Let's see if your mind will remain in tact, mine didn't" the gray tom growled lashing his fluffy tail

"Who are you?" Firepaw asked turning his gaze to the gray tom

"My name is Goosefeather, a medicine cat from the time of Doestar,Pinestar and Sunstar, son of Daisytoe and Rooktail, brother of Moonflower and Fuzzypelt and I was trained by Cloudberry and I trained Featherwhisker and partly your current medicine cat Spottedleaf" Goosefeather drawled

"My _darling_ uncle" Bluestar added flicking her tail

"I knew you were related"

Bluestar looked amused for a moment then it drowned into seriousness "Have you been seeing dead cats before or after coming to the forest"

Firepaw was about to say after but one memory from his kithood resurfaced back into his mind "Before but only once"

Bluestar hummed in response

Firepaw was about to ask her something but he saw Tiger-roar padded over to them with two squirrels in his jaws.

"We'll talk about this later" Bluestar whispered to which Firepaw nodded he also noticed Goosefeather was gone.

Tiger-roar dropped the squirrels by Firepaw's paws as well as his own.

"Eat" he growled already starting to dig in

Firepaw started to eat when Bluestar purred "Must you be so mean to all times Tiger"

"This is how I am" was the tabby's only reply

Firepaw's eyes widen at this interaction it was like a mother chastising her kit

"Rosetail and I helped raise him and his sisters, something he and Nightgaze seem to forget" Bluestar teased

Tiger-roar seemed to mutter something making Firepaw try and fail to bite back a chuckle.

Eventually when Graypaw and Ravenpaw came back with full bellies they all rested beside their leader until the warmth the vanished from them. Only then did Bluestar call out "Come. It's time"

* * *

**Thoughts **

**Comments **

**Ideas**


	13. Chapter 13

Bluestar stood up and began to pad towards Mothermouth. Tiger-roar walked beside her, matching her strides step by step.

It took the group only moments to reach Mothermouth. Firepaw stood on the threshold and peered inside a little. The darkness beyond the stone pathway was darker than the cloudiest night. Firepaw narrowed his eyes, trying to see where the tunnel lead but saw nothing but blackness.

Beside him, Graypaw craned his head nervously around the entrance. Though what shocked Firepaw was that even Tiger-roar seemed unsettled by the black hole ahead of them. "How will we find our way through such darkness?" Graypaw asked

"Follow our senses" Ravenpaw mewed taking a calming breath

Bluestar nodded to that "Ravenpaw and Graypaw stay here and keep watch, Ravenpaw I know your a medicine apprentice now but I hope Tiger-roar's training didn't go to waste"

Ravenpaw shook his head, unsheathing his claws "Of course not Bluestar"

Bluestar nodded to this then padded on "Tiger-roar Firepaw come along"

Firepaw glanced sideways at Tiger-roar. The dark tabby sat with his chin boldly raised, but Firepaw could detect fear-scent coming from him. It grew stronger as Bluestar stepped forward into the blackness.

Tiger-roar shook his mighty head and padded after Bluestar. With a brief nod to Graypaw and Ravenpaw, he followed.

Inside the cave, his forest green eyes detected nothing. The complete and utter darkness felt strange but calming at the same time to the point that he wasn't even frightened. It remind him of his kithood and most of his memories in Twolegplace. It reminded him of his older half-brother Scourge, Bloodclan's leader, he was black as night which could have terrified as it did his siblings but he only stared at Scourge with curiosity, which made his older brother smirk.

He wondered how he was doing nowadays. His littermates probably told Scourge that he left if he came by but he wondered if Scourge was upset that he left or not.

He also remembered the few times he saw this black and white tom come visit him and his littermates when their father had them. It took time but he recognized him as Tallstar the Windclan leader. He remembered calling him papa a few times. It fueled his growing hatred for Shadowclan at the moment.

The cold, damp air reached through his thin pelt and into his bones, stiffening his muscles. Even the coldest nights on the streets of Twolegplace did not hold the same chill as the air here did.

_This ground has never known the warmth of the sun_ he thought, feeling the rock smooth like ice beneath his paws. Freezing air filled his lungs with each breath until he was starting to feel light-headed. He followed Bluestar and Tiger-roar careful not to crash into them. They were walking along a tunnel that sloped down and down,going on way then going the other. On and on they went

_How far are we?_ he wondered

The air in his nostrils seemed fresher than before, smell like the world above. He figured there must be a hole somewhere in the roof of the tunnel. "Where are we?" he asked

"We are at the cavern of the Moonstone" Bluestar replied softly "Wait here moonhigh will come soon"

Firepaw folded his hind legs under him on the chilly stone floor and waited. He could hear Bluestar's steady and smooth breathing and Tiger-roar's more rapid and fear-scented panting. Suddenly, in a flash more blinding than the setting sun, the cave was lit up. Firepaw's eyes were wide open after the blackness of the tunnel. He quickly closed them when the cold, white light became to strong for his eyes. He slowly opened them into tiny slits and peered ahead.

He saw a gleaming rock, which glittered as if it were made of countless dewdrops and glowed like it was made of millions of streetlights. _The Moonstone! _

In the freezing light that reflected from the stone, he could make out the shadowy edges of a high-roofed cavern. The Moonstone rose up from the middle of the floor, three tail-lengths high.

Bluestar stared upward, her fur bleached white in the blinding glow of the Moonstone. Even Tiger-roar's dark tabby pelt was displayed in a sliver tint. Firepaw followed Bluestar's gaze. High in the roof was an opening that revealed a narrow triangle of night sky. The moon was casting a beam of light through the hole, down onto the Moonstone, making it sparkling like a star.

Beside him, Firepaw smelled Tiger-roar's fear-scent growing and growing until it became overpowering. Firepaw felt surprised by this. Could Tiger-roar see ghosts too, no he would've said something about Goosefeather if he could see him. Firepaw felt himself shoved to the side and landed with an "oof", he could the sound of fleeing pawsteps heading towards the entrance of the tunnel.

"Firepaw?" Bluestar's calm voice rang

"I'm still here, Tiger-roar knocked me over"

"I think Tiger-roar was surprised by the power of the Moonstone. In the world above, Tiger-roar is a fearless and powerful warrior, but down here, where the spirits of Starclan speak, a cat needs a different kind of strength." Bluestar's voice sounded closer than Firepaw thought "What do you feel, Firepaw?"

"Only my own curiosity" he admitted

"That's good" Bluestar replied

Firepaw looked back at the Moonstone. His eyes had gotten used to its light and he was no longer dazzled. Instead, it soothed him.

Firepaw watched as Bluestar padded up to the stone and lay down beside it. She reached her head forward and touched the Moonstone with her nose. Her icy-blue eyes sparked for a moment before she closed them. Her head was rested on her paws, her eyelids flickering, paws occasionally twitching. Firepaw wondered what she was dreaming about.

He waited. The chill was dialed down now but he found himself shivering.

After more seemingly endless moments, Bluestar seemed to jump with a start. "Firepaw, are you still here?"

"Yes Bluestar" Firepaw heard Bluestar's pawsteps approaching fast.

"Hurry" she hissed "We must get back to camp"

/

Tiger-roar was waiting at beside Graypaw and Ravenpaw as Bluestar and Firepaw climbed out of the cave. The tabby's expression was cold and his thick fur was slightly ruffled but he sat motionless and dignified. He seemed to regain his composure as soon as he left the dark cavern.

"Tiger-roar" Bluestar greeted him but did not mention the warrior cat's flight from the depths.

Tiger-roar seemed to relax a little. "What did you learn?"

"Things that will make your fur stand on end. We must return to camp. _Now_" Bluestar replied

Firepaw didn't miss the desperation in his leader's eyes.

/

They headed back they way they came. The moon had disappeared behind a bank of clouds. The dark, but at least the Thunderpath was quieter now. The only car they heard was far off into the distance. The cats crossed the path together and pushed their way through the hedge on the other side.

Bluestar kept up a swift pace with her nose thrust forward and her tail held high. Tiger-roar followed beside her. Ravenpaw and Firepaw followed a few paces behind but Graypaw was flagging behind.

"Keep up Graypaw" Tigerclaw growled over his shoulder

"Trying" Graypaw panted

They scrambled down a deep ditch and up the other side.

"Did Tiger-roar say anything when came out of the cave?" Firepaw asked

"He wanted to check that we were still guarding the entrance" Graypaw replied "Why?"

"Did you scent anything strange about him?" he asked

Graypaw shrugged "Only the smell of that damp old cave"

"He seemed edgy" Ravenpaw added, his voice neutral

The cats slipped under a hedge into a cornfield that glowed silver in the moonlight, and followed the ditch that ran around its edge.

"What was it like inside Firepaw?" Graypaw asked curiously "Did you see the Moonstone?"

"Yeah I did, it was amazing!" Firepaw felt his dark fur tingle at the memory

Ahead, Tiger-roar and Bluestar leaped through a fence, out of the cornfield. The apprentices followed, squeezing under the fence, onto an earth track. It was the road that led past the twoleg nest and the dogs. Firepaw looked up and saw Bluestar and Tiger-roar trotting tirelessly together, silhouetted against a skyline tinged with red. The sun would be rising soon.

Firepaw caught scent of a cat, a tom by the scent.

"Look!" he called. An unfamiliar cat jumped out in front of the two warriors.

"It's a loner" Graypaw hissed. The three apprentices hurried forward

The tom was stout black and white tom, shorter than Bluestar and Tiger-roar, but well muscled.

"This is Barley" Bluestar explained "He lives near this Twoleg nest"

"Hi!" Barley mewed "I haven't seen any of your clan for awhile. How are you Bluestar?"

"Not well these pass moons I'm afraid" Bluestar replied "And you, Barley?

"Not so bad" Barley replied, with an amiable gleam in his eye "One good thing about Twolegs: you'll always find plenty of rats nearby" The black and white tom scanned the group with his blue gaze "Ya'll seem to be more of a hurry than usual. Is everything alright?"

Tiger-roar glared at Barley. A growl rumbled deep in his chest. Firepaw could sense that the warrior was suspicious of the loner's curiosity.

"I don't like to be away from my clan too long" Bluestar replied smoothly

Barley nodded "As always, Bluestar you are tied to your clan like a queen to her kits"

"What is it that you want from us Barley?" asked Tiger-roar

Barley flashed a reproachful look "I just wanted to warn you that there are two dogs here now. You'd be safer going back into the cornfield instead of past the yard"

"We know about the dogs. We saw them earlier-" Tiger-roar began impatiently but Bluestar laid her tail-tip on his muzzle

"We are grateful to you for the warning" Bluestar mewed "Thank you, Barley. Until nest time..."

Barley flicked his bushy tail "Have a safe journey" he mewed as he bounded away up the track

"Come" Bluestar ordered. She pushed her way through the long grass between the oath and the fence that led back into the cornfield. The three apprentices followed, but Tiger-roar hesitated.

"You trust the word of a loner?" he asked

"Bluestar stopped and turned to face the dark tabby "Would you rather face those dogs?"

"They were tied up when we passed them earlier" Tiger-roar pointed out

"They may be untied now. We're going this way and stop complaining" Bluestar growled. She ducked under the fence into the filed. Firepaw slipped after her, followed by Ravenpaw, Graypaw and finally Tiger-roar.

By now, the sun had lifted its head above the horizon. The hedgerows sparkled with dew, promising another warn day. The cats padded along the edge of the ditch. Firepaw looked down into the deep gully, steep-sided and filled with nettles. Firepaw could smell prey-scent but it smelled off. His eyes widen as he recognized the stench from being in Bloodclan territory.

"Rats!" he yowled without hesitation

He heard Ravenpaw screech and whipped around to see him leap out from an incoming rat bite.

"Barley sent us into a trap" Tiger-roar spat

"Move Move" Bluestar ordered

The group ran as fast as they could a swarm of rats seemed to try to get them from all sides. Huge brown rats seemed to pool out of the ditch, squeaking shrilly. Firepaw could see their sharp front teeth glint in the early dawn light.

Suddenly one leaped onto Firepaw's shoulder. Fiery pain shot through his shoulder as the rat sank its teeth into his flesh. Another grasped his right back leg between its powerful jaws.

Firepaw flung himself down and writhed madly, trying to shake free. He knew the rats were not as strong as he was, but there was so many of them. Yowls, hisses and spits told him that the others weren't having a ball either.

Firepaw knew the way of the rats. "One alone you can kill while many can kill you, the prey can always become the predator" Scourge had taught him.

Firepaw slashed fiercely with his claws, slicing out at the rat that held onto his leg. It let go, but another one gripped his tail. Fast as lightning, powered by fear and rage, Firepaw fought and hacked at his attackers. Twisting his head around , he sank his teeth into the rat that had embedded itself into his shoulders. He felt the bone of its neck crunch in his mouth and its body go limp, before it fell away onto dirt track.

Firepaw gasped with pain as yet another rat leaped onto his back and sank its teeth in. out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of fur. For a brief moment he was confused; then he felt the rat being dragged off him. Firepaw spun around to see Barley flinging the rodent into the ditch.

Without hesitating, Barley glanced around and sprinted over to Bluestar. She was writhing on the path, covered in rats. In a flash Barley had the spine of one between his teeth and plucking it off her with practiced ease. He spat it onto the ground and grabbed another in his mouth as Bluestar thrashed beneath him.

Firepaw rushed over to Graypaw, who was being attacked from both sides by two large rats. Firepaw lunged at the nearest one, giving it a bite that left it dead. Graypaw managed to turn and pin down the other with his claws. He grabbed it with teeth and flung it into the ditch as hard as he could. It did not come back.

"They're running away!" Tiger-roar yowled

Sure enough, the remaining rats were fleeing down into the safety of the ditch. Firepaw could hear the scrabbling of small paws disappearing into the nettles. The bites in his shoulder and right hind leg stung sharply. He licked carefully at his fur, wet and matted with blood, its sharp tang mingling with stench of the rats.

"They smell shit" Scourge had sneered when he had tangled with a rat as a kit, yes yes they did.

Firepaw looked around. Graypaw was standing at the edge of the nettles, mewing encouragement as Ravenpaw pulled himself out of the ditch, muddy and stung. Firepaw saw that a young rat was still hanging on to his tail. Firepaw bounded over and finished it off quickly while Graypaw helped pull Ravenpaw over the top of the ditch.

Firepaw looked for Bluestar. He saw Barley first, standing at the top of the ditch, scanning the depths for more rats. Bluestar was lyning on the path nearby. Alarmed, Firepaw dashed to his leader's side. The thick fur at the back of her neck was drenched with blood. Firepaw could see the inside of Bluestar's neck, the veins had been ripped and some of the bone had been cracked.

Firepaw knew Bluestar was dead.

A furious yowl made Firepaw look up. Tiger-roar had leaped on top of Barley and pinned him to the ground. "You sent us into a trap!" he snarled

"I didn't know the rats were here!" Barley spat, his paws scrabbling in the dust as struggled to stand up

"Why did you send us this way?" Tiger-roar hissed, claws unsheathing into Barley's chest fur

"The dogs!"

"The dogs were tied when we passed them earlier!"

"The Twoleg unties them at night. They guard his nest" Barley panted, wheezing under the weight of Tiger-roar's massive paws and claws.

"Tiger-roar Bluestar isn't breathing breathing!" Firepaw called, trying to save Barley from being turned into freshkill

Tiger-roar released Barley at once. Barley got up and shook the dust from his coat. The great warrior bounded over to Bluestar's side sniffing her wounds.

"Is there anything we can do?" Graypaw asked

"She's in the paws of Starclan now" mewed Tiger-roar solemnly, stepping back.

Firepaw watched Graypaw's eyes widen with shock in realization while Ravenpaw seemed to share his thoughts about the situation.

Is this what the spirits at the Moonstone had warned her about?

Graypaw and Ravenpaw had joined them and stood beside their leader. Barley hung-back, craning his neck to see what was happening.

Bluestar's eyes were open but glazed, her blue-gray body lay motionless.

"Is she dead?" Graypaw asked

"I don't know. We must wait and see" Tiger-roar replied

'To see if this was her last life or if she'll come back' Firepaw thought

The five cats waited in silence as the sun began to climb the sky. Firepaw found himself wordlessly begging Starclan to protect his leader, to send her back to them.

Then, Bluestar stirred. The end of her tail twitched and she lifted her head.

"Bluestar?" Firepaw mewed, his voice slightly trembling

"It's all right" Bluestar rasped "I'm still here. I have lost a life but it wasn't my last"

Joy flooded Firepaw. He looked at Tiger-roar, the warrior wore an expression of relief on his face but it was quickly hidden.

"Right" the tabby mewed in a commanding tone "Graypaw, fetch cobwebs for Bluestar's wounds. Ravenpaw you should know the herb sto help her wounds right?"

Ravenpaw nodded "Marigold or Horsetail works Spottedleaf taught me that first" The two apprentices dashed away to find their items. Tiger-roar turned his head to Barley "Barley, I think it's time you leave us now"

Firepaw looked over at the loner who had fought so bravely to help them. He wanted to thank him, but under Tiger-roar's fierce gaze, he didn't dare. Instead of specking he pressed his head to his paws, clawing the ground once with his right paw gazing at Barley he had been told in Bloodclan this was how they said thanks without words, Scourge told him Barley was once Bloodclan along with his sister, Violet.

Barley's eyes widen as his gesture but nodded all the same and left without another word.

Bluestar was still lying on the dirt track. "Is everyone all right?" she asked hoarsely

Tiger-roar nodded he then bent done to nuzzle Bluestar to which his leader purred in response.

Graypaw came charging back, his left forepaw wrapped in think wad of cobwebs "Here" he mewed "This should be enough right?"

"Should I put them on her wounds?" Firepaw asked Tiger-roar "Ravenpaw isn't here and Yellowfang showed me how"

"Very well" Tiger-roar agreed. He walked away and scanned the ditch again, his ears prickled or more rats.

Firepaw peeled a clump of cobwebs from Graypaw's paw and began to press them firmly onto Bluestar's wounds.

She slightly winced under his touch. "If it hadn't been for Tiger-roar, those bloody rats would have eaten me alive" she murmured, her voice tight with pain

"Tiger-roar didn't save you. It was Barley" Firepaw whispered as he took some more cobwebs from Graypaw.

"Barley?" Bluestar sounded surprised "Is he here?"

"Tiger-roar sent him away" Firepaw answered quietly "He thinks Barley sent us into a trap"

"And what do you think?" Bluestar rasped

Firepaw didn't hesitate to answer as he concentrated on pressing the last bit of cobweb into place "Barley is a loner. What would he gain by sending us into a trap only to rescue us from it?"

Bluestar laid down her head closed her eyes again.

Ravenpaw returned with some horsetail. Firepaw and Ravenpaw chewed the leaves and spat the juice onto Bluestar's wounds. They both knew it would help stop infection.

"We should rest while Bluestar recovers" Graypaw suggested

"No" Bluestar insisted "We must return to camp" narrowing her eyes in pain, she struggled to her paws "Let's keep going"

The Thunderclan leader limped along the edge of the field. Tiger-roar walked at her side, his face dark with unknowable thoughts. The apprentices exchanged anxious glances, then followed.

"It is a long time since I saw you lose a life, Bluestar" Firepaw overheard Tiger-roar's whispered words "How many have you lost now?"

Firepaw couldn't help feeling surprised at Tiger-roar's open curiosity.

"That was my fifth" Bluestar replied quietly

Firepaw strained his ears, but Tiger-roar did not reply. He padded on, lost in thought.

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	14. Chapter 14

Sunhigh came and went as the cats made their way through Windclan's old hunting grounds. Their heavy silence showed that they were still sore after the rat fight. Firepaw felt scratched and bitten all over. He could see Graypaw limping, occasionally hopping on three legs to protect his injured back left leg. Ravenpaw was trying not to draw to much attention to his back and tail which were littered with bites. Tiger-roar was the only one really able to truly hide his pain but Firepaw knew that the large bite on his front right leg must hurt. But is was Bluestar who worried him the most. Her pace was even slower now, but she refused to stop and rest. The grim look on her face, clouded by pain, told Firepaw how much she wanted to reach the Thunderclan camp.

"Don't worry about Shadowclan warriors" she mewed through gritted teeth as Tiger-roar paused to sniff the air. "You won't find any here today"

Firepaw wondered how could she be so sure but something clicked in his head, he dreaded returning to camp now.

They picked their way carefully down the steep, rocky hill-side that led to Fourtrees and joined the familiar trail that led home.

"I can still smell the stench of Shadowclan" Graypaw muttered to Firepaw as they trekked through Thunderclan's hunting grounds.

"They attack us all the time, its bound to stick" he suggested, it was a lie and an excuse and he knew it.

Suddenly Ravenpaw stopped, he wore a look of horror "Do you guys hear that?"

Firepaw could hear it: battle-hungry yowls and the shrill squeal of terrified kits.

"Move now" Bluestar howled "Starclan warned me about this and Shadowclan can not continue this attacks!" She tried to leap forward, but stumbled. She pushed herself up and limped onward.

Tiger-roar and Firepaw pelted forward side by side. Graypaw and Ravenpaw followed, their tail fur bristled to twice its usual size. Firepaw forgot his soreness as he charged toward the camp. His only concern was protect the clan.

The sounds of battle grew louder and louder as he neared the camp entrance, and the stench of Shadowclan filled his nostrils. He was right behind Tiger-roar as the cats dashed through the tunnel and into the clearing.

They were met by a frenzy of fighting, Thunderclan cats battling furiously with Shadowclan warriors. The kits were out of sight, and Firepaw hoped they were safely hidden in the nursery. He guessed the weakest elders would be sheltering inside the hollow trunk of their fallen tree.

Every corner of the camp seemed alive with warriors. Firepaw could see Frostbite and Goldenflower clawing and biting at a huge gray tom. Even the young tabby queen Brindleface was fighting, though they were very close to kitting. Darkstripe was was locked in a fierce tussle with a black warrior. Three of the elders, Smallear, Patchpelt, and One-eye, were nipping bravely at a tortoiseshell who fought with twice their speed and ferocity.

The returning cats hurled themselves into the battle. Firepaw caught the hold of a cream and brown molly, not much larger than him but she was Shadowclan and they were on the smaller and leaner side. He sank her teeth deep into her left back leg. She yowled with pain and turned on him, lashing out with sharp claws and lunging at his neck with her teeth bared. He twisted and ducked to avoid her bite. She couldn't match his speed, and manged to grasp her from behind and pull her down into the dirt. With his hind legs he clawed at her back till she squealed and struggled away from, running headlong into the thick undergrowth that surrounded the camp.

Firepaw was tackled by a familiar face Whitethroat. He slashed at Whitethroat's cheek "Get out of here, hasn't your clan done enough to us" he spat

"You think I want this" the black tom replied nicking his ear

Firepaw was angry. He ducked Whitethroat's next blow and went for the other tom's left back leg. He sank his teeth in harshly. Not letting go when Whitethroat tried to buck him off. He let go and watched Whitethroat disappear into the fray.

Firepaw glanced around to see that Bluestar had arrived. Despite her injuries, she was fighting a ginger tabby tom. Her victim struggled to escape but she held him tightly and clawed him so fiercely that Firepaw knew he would bear the scars of this fight for many moons.

Then he saw a brown tom drag Rosetail away from the nursery. The brown tom made quick work of killing her and then began to reach into the bramble nest with one paw. The kits were squealing and mewling, undefended now as their mothers wrested with other Shadowclan warriors in the clearing.

Firepaw charged at him with fury. This cat killed Rosetail for no good reason, they deserved to die, as they say a life for a life. Firepaw leaped onto the tom's back and sank his teeth in. He could have done more but a dark brown tabby molly and a gray tom with brown legs came onto him. The molly he recognized as Lichenfang knocked him down and the gray tom held him down. Firepaw watched helplessly as Lichenfang and the brown tom began taking the kits, he saw another brown tom dash in as well padding back out with Swiftkit in his jaws.

Suddenly in a flash the weight was knocked off him. He saw a dark gray pelt Yellowfang.

"Hiding with the mouse-chasers sister dearest" the brown tom sneered

Yellowfang snarled and struck the tom across the face half-blinding him "You're no brother of mine Nutwhisker"

Firepaw sprung upward as the warrior had been distracted by the confrontation. He showed no mercy, plunging his teeth into the gray tom's shoulder. The gray tom yowled and flung him off then dashed away into the undergrowth.

There were now only a few Shadowclan cats left in the camp. Sandpaw and Graypaw were fighting side by side lashing out at a black molly until she fled howling into the bushes. Whitestorm and Darkstripe chased the last two intruders out of the camp, sending them off with a few extra scratches and bites.

One by one the clan had gathered beneath Highrock where Bluestar was. Firepaw saw Frostbite pad over, tears in her eyes with Yellowfang's tail over back.

"What's happened" she called

"Rosetail's dead Bluestar" Mistflight called

Bluestar's eyes widen, her jaw seemed to drop and Firepaw could see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"My kits are gone" Frostbite cried

"Yellowfang probably helped them" Darkstripe spat

"No she didn't" Firepaw was not about to let Yellowfang get kicked out when she just saved Swiftkit "She saved Swiftkit from being taken and she struck her own brother, Nutwhisker"

The clan was silent, Firepaw looked up at Bluestar, his leader's expression was unreadable.

"If she was willing to turn against her own kin for our clan, I say she can be trusted" Whitestorm mewed

"I agree, she's loyal" Cricketsong added

"Lovely, then I wish for Yellowfang to join our clan, as a medicine cat,warrior or an elder if you wish"

Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and murmured "I'm honored, Bluestar, I agree to join Thunderclan"

"Good" Bluestar said then looked down at the clan "I have another ceremony to preform right now, Dustpaw and Cherrypaw step forward"

The apprentices looked shocked but stepped forward.

Bluestar's voice while struck with grief managed it's proud and strong tone it always did "Darkstripe Nightgaze do you feel these two are worthy of the role of warriorhood?"

"I do Bluestar" Nightgaze said, her usual smug tone disappeared and in its place a somber one

"I agree" Darkstripe added, his voice neutral

"Dustpaw Cherrypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at all cost even at the cost of your_ life_" Bluestar drifted her icy gaze to the gray tabby pelt of Rosetail as she spoke

"I do" Dustpaw and Cherrypaw mewed in unison

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Dustpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Duststorm your clan honors you for your skill and courage and Cherrypaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Cherrycloud your clan honors you for your level-headedness and your kindness"

"Duststorm Duststorm Cherrycloud Cherrycloud" the clan cheered as the new warriors beamed in pride

A few moments later Bluestar raised her tail for silence "I have one more ceremony to preform, a renaming ceremony"

The clan looked at each other in confusion. Firepaw cocked his head to the side who was getting renamed?

Bluestar rested her gaze on him "Firepaw step forward"

Firepaw's legs felt stiff at the call of his name well his former name soon. He forced his legs to move forward and keep his gaze on Bluestar.

"I was unsure of this choice but consoling with Starclan showed me this was a right action, Starclan look down upon this cat he has been given a name that no longer suits him and for that I rip it away and in place a new shall form. Firepaw would you like to chose your new name or would you rather I give you it?"

Firepaw's eyes widen he was given a choice. He knew this kinda offer was once in a life-time but he trusted Bluestar's judgement but also he had a request "Something that marks that I'm no longer a soft pudgy kittypet any more, something fiercer than a little_ fire_"

Bluestar smirked, her blue eyes gleaming with amusement "I thought the same thing, Starclan this cat has disowned his former name and a new name comes in it's place from this moment until he has earned his warrior name this apprentice shall be known as Scorchpaw for the fire has grown and blazed"

"Scorchpaw Scorchpaw" the clan cheered

"Thunderclan we have work to do we will fight to get Frostbite's kits but first we must rebuild our strength and our camp, Duststorm Cherrycloud you shall sit vigil later meeting dismissed"

The clan had spread out as soon as Bluestar leaped off the high rock quickly getting to work.

* * *

Whitethroat limped behind the group,_ Shadowstar's ass Firepaw could fight_. He was lagging behind as the group quickened their pace as they wanted to get back to their territory as quickly as possible. He hadn't wanted to attack Firepaw at all, especially after their last encounter but he didn't have a choice. They had come to fight but also for something else, Clawface and Lichenfang were carrying the kits that they manged to swipe during the chaos.

"We want mama and papa" one of the ginger brown ones whined

"We wanna go home" the white one added

"Shut up before I snap your necks you little shits" Jaggedtooth snarled earning silence from the kits

"Don't threaten to kill them frog-brain, Brokenstar will have our hides if we do that" Boulder snapped

He noticed Tangleburr had slowed her pace to match his "How's your leg, that apprentice sure gave you a beating"

"It's still attached" he muttered leaning on the gray and brown molly

"Good, we don't need to lose such a young cat and I don't need your mother killing me"

Whitethroat snorted at that response. Tangleburr and Lavenderstorm have been spending more and more time as of late. Whitethroat could figure that Tangleburr was in the process of courting his mother and he watched in amusement as his mother both accepted and rejected Tangleburr at the same time, in a playful manner which was hard to find in her nowadays.

"He lost to an apprentice, who was _half_ his size he should have had sent that apprentice to Starclan" Nutwhisker snarled back, his amber eyes flaring

"Brokenstar surely taught you better than that Whitethroat" Deerfoot added

"Shut your muzzle brother dearest" Tangleburr said through gritted teeth "You weren't too well after your first battle either, yet you manged to slay that gray tabby, also just a warning brother I know that apprentice Whitethroat fought saw you kill her expect Bluestar's wrath in the near future"

Deerfoot's fur seemed to spike at that and hurried on ahead with Nutwhisker behind.

Tangleburr drifted her gaze back to Whitethroat "Brokenstar is cruel I don't doubt that but Bluestar oh Bluestar can be so much worse when she's furious trust me on that Whitethroat you should have seen when she first took power and Raggedstar tried to attack her clan"

"Why hasn't Bluestar attacked back yet though?" Whitethroat replied

"Bluestar's old but she's hasn't lost her mind, she knows how to pick her battles, she'll come for us Whitethroat she's just bidding her time and I think the death of that molly who was her mate I might add, is the moment where the line has been crossed"

Whitethroat didn't doubt Tangleburr's words for a heartbeat.

/

"Bastard" Lavenderstorm growled as she groomed him like a kit

"Mom" Whitethroat whined trying to get out of his mother's grip. As soon as Runningnose saw to him Lavenderstorm had been all over him. She had dragged over to the warriors den and started grooming him.

"It's just a leg injury Lav" he heard Darkflower chuckle

"He'll be fine" Tangleburr added, gnawing on a bone that was leftover from a an unknown animal. Brokenstar's elite seemed to catch all kinds of things for them to eat, many cats suspected that some of the unknown kills were cats but they were all to hungry to care at this point.

"Battle shouldn't have happened" Lavenderstorm replied

"And yet it did" Whitethroat turned his head to see Lichenfang entering, a smile on her face

"And you loved shedding blood and stealing kits for no reason" he heard his mother spit at his aunt

"Not for no reason dear sister" Lichenfang said as she sat in front of them "we need kits since Ash-heart's litter probably won't last at least Dawncloud's kit is strong"

"We wouldn't need to if the queens got to eat more like their supposed to" Darkflower retorted

Tangleburr was silent as she watched the exchange, chin rested on her paws.

"Are the kits okay?" Whitethroat dared to ask

"Shit if I know, either Brightflower or Ash-heart's nursing them" Lichenfang shrugged

"What are there names?" Whitethroat asked

"Again shit if I know, I think the white and ginger one's name Brightkit of course Brokenstar gonna change their names to fit Shadowclan"

Lavenderstorm laughed tonelessly "Are those your views or his?"

"His mostly but what do you know" Lichenfang stood padding to the entrance of the den she looked over her shoulder "Oh Tangleburr Brokenstar wanted to see you in his den"

Tangleburr stood up huffing as she shook her fluffy tangle mess that was her pelt that gave her her name sake "Let's not keep our dear leader waiting"

Whitethroat slipped away and made his way to the nursery. He saw Clawface and Jaggedtooth dragging Rowanberry out of camp. Her pelt was stained with blood but he smelled Brokenstar's scent on her. _Punished_

Brokenstar had this rule, that if you ran from away from battle you need the wounds to make up for it i.e. Brokenstar basically beat the shit out of you that you didn't get in battle. The fact her mate, Clawface didn't seem troubled at all is what made Whitethroat shiver.

"It's time she had more kits anyway" he heard Brokenstar sneer, licking his bloodied paw

Oh did he mention that if it was a molly she has a high chance of being forced to have a litter.

Whitethroat tried not to think out about as he ducked his head into the nursery entrance. The once proud looking den looked very wrecked. It still carried it's milk scent on the inside but also smelled awful at the same time, but not as bad as the apprentice and elder's den did.

"Well what can we do for you Whitethroat?" Brightflower mewed, her kits had been apprenticed two days ago. Marigoldpaw to Russetfur and Mintpaw to Blackfoot.

"The kits.." he trailed off unsure how to continue

"Right here" Dawncloud lifted her busy tail to see four kits sleeping while Oak-kit was sleeping on her paws. Whitethroat could see her plump belly, Oak-kit wasn't even 3 moons old when Brokenstar very much forced Stumpytail and Dawncloud to get pregnant again.

Whitethroat made it back to the warriors den, he didn't sleep easy knowing that Shadowclan stole kits away from their family but he sleep knowing they hadn't been harmed..._yet_.

* * *

Scorchpaw had worked to the bone with trying to rebuild the warriors den. The clan was tired and hurt and they needed rest so Bluestar called it and sent everyone to rest. They held Rosetail's burial afterwards.

He had been pretty tired. He actually ended up falling down in the middle of camp as rain began to pour. His eyes fluttered as he tried to fight to keep them open but he was failing miserably.

He heard a cat padded up to him and expected a sharp comeback in Longtail but had been surprised when he saw white fur. His first thought was Whitestorm but he saw the eyes and knew it was Frostbite. He felt teeth fasten into his scruff and drag him into the nursery. He was placed in a nest with Frostbite holding him close.

"Frost-"

"Shush Sleep" the white molly mewed softly, grooming his ears.

Scorchpaw sighed and let sleep flood over him as the world went black.

/

Scorchpaw's eyes opened feeling more rested than they had before. He still feel Frostbite's legs around him, holding him protectively. He felt for Frostbite, her kits had been stolen for whatever awful reason Brokenstar's has. He could tell she was having him a a substitute of sorts at the moment for her kits and he let her, she needed it right now.

Scorchpaw looked around the nursery. Goldenflower was on her back with Swiftkit laying in her neck fur while Lynxkit was sleeping on her belly. Willowpelt was laying on her side with Waspkit and Smokekit huddling each other while being burrowed into their mother's belly fur and Brindleface...was gone.

Their nest was empty and Scorchpaw didn't see them anywhere else in the den.

Maybe she went to make dirt but he wanted to be sure. He slowly wiggled his way out of Frostbite's grip and crept as quietly and quickly as he could. He made it out and dashed over to the dirtplace. He looked around but didn't see Brindleface at all. He picked up their scent though and another along with it.

_Sandpaw?_

The pale ginger molly had been silent since the death of her father but had been working herself raw ever since. Scorchpaw knew it wasn't healthy and many times him and the rest of his peers plus Runningwind,Whitestorm and Brindleface had to get her to calm down and rest.

Though after the battle Sandpaw did seem to be all over Brindleface.

Both scents led to the entrance of camp which made Scorchpaw worried. Brindleface was due anyday now and now them and Sandpaw are gone in the forest when Shadowclan or a fox could get them. Scorchpaw couldn't stay in camp knowing this so he followed the scent.

Scorchpaw used his training from Bluestar and dashed from fallen tree to stump with quick jumps and launchs. He had manged to jump from branch to branch on a tree when he heard Sandpaw and Brindleface's voices.

"When is he getting here?" Sandpaw sounded annoyed

"Soon Sandpaw"

"He doesn't deserve them after what they did to us, Bluestar is not going to let this go anytime soon ya know" Sandpaw hissed harshly

He heard Brindleface sigh "...I know Sandpaw I know"

_Who was he?_

Scorchpaw crept closer to where he was directly above them in the trees. No sooner then did he catch the all to familiar scent of Shadowclan.

_Were they meeting a Shadowclan cat if so, who and why?_

Scorchpaw recognized the deputy Blackfoot padding from the bushes. He smelled like frogs and death.

Blackfoot dipped his head "Brindleface is this your older kit?"

"Sandpaw yes she is" Brindleface replied

Sandpaw lashed her tail, snorting "Let's get this over with, the clan will wake soon"

Scorchpaw narrowed his eyes and saw four little bundles wiggling at Brindleface's belly.

_They kitted!_

"This one looks like you Black" Brindleface mewed nudging one of the smaller kits

"He'll make a great warrior" Blackfoot replied

"or a killer" Sandpaw growled

"Hush he gets it" Brindleface warned making Sandpaw shook her head and chuckle "Not enough if you ask me, but then again he didn't murder the leader's mate"

Scorchpaw could see Blackfoot tense but keep his amber gaze on the kits.

"Did you name them Brindle?"

Brindleface nodded "I named my lookalikes Ashkit and Fernkit after your sister, my paler lookalike Tulipkit but I didn't name your lookalike"

"Elderkit" Blackfoot mewed sniffing the kitten

"Like an elderberry bush?" Sandpaw asked cocking her head to the side

Blackfoot nodded "Will this be the only one I'll be taking?"

"You can take another, we'll both have an equal amount" Brindleface replied

Blackfoot pulled Tulipkit over to him "This one"

Sandpaw thrusted her muzzle in Blackfoot's face "You dark bring harm or neglect these kits and I'll be on you faster than a hawk after a mouse you hear me frog-breath" her tail lashed "and I'm going to have a relationship with them weather you two tell them or not"

Scorchpaw quickly left after that.

* * *

**Thoughts **

**Comments **

**Ideas**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a moon since the attack and things have been worse. But while Shadowclan may have gotten the ambush on them, Thunderclan learns.

What Shadowclan lacked in raw strength they made up for in ambushes but Thunderclan cats has the raw strength to deck a Shadowclan cat right up.

But the attacks did get worse and how Brokenstar mocks Bluestar during the last two gatherings are testing her to snap. Scorchpaw knew Bluestar wanted to full on invade Shadowclan but with the injuries the clan took and the fact it seemed Shadowclan out numbered Thunderclan made her sit and wait for an opportunity to arise. But that didn't stop Bluestar from spitting right back at Brokenstar, needless to say the clouds covered the moon often now.

There was also the aftermath for the Thunderclan warriors:

Mistflight was half-blinded by a tom he learned was named Clawface. Though she manged to mess up Lichenfang nicely.

Featherears had his left back leg ripped clean off, he signed that a cat he learned the name of Deerfoot did it.

Sandpaw had gotten a pretty awful belly wound and a sick muzzle scar by a cat named Mossclaw. Though she manged to get an Brownpaw paw good in the eye.

Poppyleaf had her right front paw bitten clean off and her left ear had been bitten clean off.

Brokenstar held a meeting with Bluestar and stated that he would give two kits and keep two. Scorchpaw remembered the deal well:

**-Flashback-**

_Scorchpaw kept a good pace behind Bluestar, Duststorm, Sandpaw and Bluebellflower matched his strides. This patrol consisted of Bluestar,Lionheart, Nightgaze, Mistflight, Yellowfang,Duststorm,Sandpaw, Bluebellflower, and himself of course._

_"What do you think's gonna happen" Duststorm whispered_

_"If I know my mother she'll fight with harsh words or with tooth and claw depends on where places Brokenstar decides to press down on" Bluebellflower replied_

_"She could and would bite his face off" Scorchpaw snorted earning chuckles from his peers_

_"Hush" Nightgaze warned "Brokenstar is unpredictable at this point"_

_"So is Bluestar my sister, expect the unexpected" Mistflight added, she was already getting used to living half-blinded _

_"Stop" Scorchpaw turned his attention to Bluestar who raised her tail as she spoke. Scorchpaw raised his head higher to see Brokenstar sitting down a tail-length away. Scorchpaw could see he had 9 warriors with him like Bluestar did. He spotted Whitethroat and Badgerfang in the crowd. He also spotted a ginger molly huddling with Frostbite's kits. He figured that was Brightflower, Yellowfang's mother after the memories Yellowfang shared with him. _

_"Bluestar come bring your deputy and sit"_

_Lionheart stepped forward in an instant Scorchpaw could practically feel the the golden-brown tom's hidden rage. During the first few days had been somewhat of a terror for Thunderclan cats with both of their cats in command being in states of fury. Frostbite hadn't been able to calm him down being in her own state of sadness so Whitestorm, Lionheart and Frostbite's other mate had took that job as he did with helping calm Bluestar along with Mossheart,Bluebellflower,Poppyleaf,Featherears and surprisingly Cricketsong._

_She had stated "That having her boss her around was better than her ready to tear someone's throat out if someone tries to talk to her"_

_"You wanted to talk about my kits Brokenstar we are here now talk" Lionheart said, his lip curled_

_"Temper Temper" the dark tabby sneered, he flicked his kinked tail and the ginger molly from before padded up with Cinderkit and Brackenkit in her jaws._

_"I give you two kits and I keep two that seems fair don't you think"_

_Scorchpaw saw Lionheart fight the urge to leap at the Shadowclan leader but Bluestar seemed still._

_"You still have your mates if I recall correctly Lionheart I'm sure you could replace the other two after all Bluestar did the same thing"_

_Lionheart hissed at that response. The whole Thunderclan patrol displayed their shock as well, Bluestar unsheathed her claws._

_"How could he say something like that?" Sandpaw whispered to Scorchpaw_

_"He's trying to start a fight" Scorchpaw mewed plainly "Hitting as low as he can"_

_"How dare-" Lionheart looked ready to rip Brokenstar a new one but Bluestar shoved her tail in his mouth as she stood up._

_"We will take these kits, Yellowfang Scorchpaw pick them up"_

_Scorchpaw and Yellowfang wasted no time. Brokenstar glared at Yellowfang "You hid with the squirrel-chasers, mother"_

_Scorchpaw would have been surprised by those words but with him being close to Yellowfang he already knew._

_"Not like you care, my dear son" Yellowfang simply said as she picked up Brackenkit, who was as still as a log._

_"That kit got a snag in his ear on the way here by the way" a black and ginger tabby molly mewed_

_"Yes we'll see to that, thank you Newtspeck" Yellowfang replied through fur_

_They had quickly left not risking Brokenstar to change his mind and take them back._

**-Flashback ends-**

Frostbite had been heart-broken but had been overjoyed that she at least had two of her littler back. Brackenkit had been silent since the meeting only really talking to his parents, Brindleface,Goldenflower, his sister, Bluestar and Scorchpaw himself. Cinderkit wasn't as quiet but stayed close to cats who she was more comfortable with like her kin, him and surprisingly Yellowfang.

He wasted no time in the morning to get Brindleface alone and tore Brindleface a new one. He hissed at them as to why they would give away their kits.

**-Flashback- **

_"Why would you do that, why give Shadowclan more litters monsters" He spat _

_"Me and Blackfoot agreed it would happen on that day weather the attack happened or not" _

_"Are you kidd-" Scorchpaw stopped when a horrid thought entered his mind "Did..did you know the attack was going to happen?" _

_Brindleface looked at their paws _

_Scorchpaw's eyes blazed "Do you realize what you could have prevented from happening" _

_Brindleface was still silent _

_"You could have warned Bluestar not to leave, have Lionheart prepare the camp or maybe we could have gotten Riverclan's help" He snapped_

_"I..I-" _

_"I..I what! Rosetail's death wouldn't have happened if you had just opened your mouth and say something, Frostbite would still have her whole litter" _

_"I didn't know they were going to kill or steal kits, Blackfoot only said they were going to attack that's it" _

_Firepaw laughed harshly before spitting "It doesn't matter you knew what they were going to do, what matters is that you had the chance to stop it and you did nothing" _

_"I'm sorry okay" Brindleface mewed weakly _

_"Sorry doesn't bring Rosetail back" _

_"I know" _

_"You are going to tell Bluestar" _

_Brindleface's eyes widen in horror "No she'd strike me dead as soon as I was done talking" _

_Scorchpaw showed no emotion "A life for a life" _

_Brindleface tried begging Scorchpaw but he shot them down "Either you come clean that you had kits with Blackfoot and gave them away and I cover the rest or I tell Bluestar everything with nothing held back" _

_Brindleface made her decision _

_Bluestar had exiled her from the clan for 3 days and that was because Brindleface was a queen and she had come clean on her own. _

_Scorchpaw was licking his paws when Bluestar padded up to him "I already knew" _

_If not for Nightgaze's training to keep a straight face he would have gasped in shock "You did" _

_"Leaders know these kinds of things, we let them happen as long as you remain loyal to your clan" Bluestar stared at the tunnel that Brindleface disappeared into "She wasn't loyal when she let the attack happen, the only reason I didn't exile her permanently is because her kits will need her" _

**-Flashback ends-**

Scorchpaw rolled over onto his paws but immediately regretted it since his back wounds since hadn't fully healed. The training with Tiger-roar hadn't stopped but gotten more intense since Longtail had fully healed. When he wasn't being trained by Tiger-roar or Longtail he was being trained by Bluestar. She was a menace in combat and it showed.

The clan's atmosphere had change during these harsh moons. No cat was allowed out of camp alone. A group of four or five when they had to patrol. Mistflight had refused to retire to the elders den but Featherears was thinking of retiring soon and Cricketsong was gonna join him. Sandpaw had dealt with her injuries with pride as did Poppyleaf.

Ravenpaw had screeched in camp one day when spots started appearing on his fur for no reason. Scorchpaw had to calm him down and tell him he was possibly going through vitiligo. When asked what that was he explained it was normally when a black cat would become more and more white as they grew. Spotteldeaf had made a joke about Ravenpaw needing a name change during his ceremony if he kept getting white.

Whitethroat had approached him at a gathering along with two cats who were named Russetfur and Scorchwind. Russetfur had wanted to talk. Scorchpaw had been uncertain but the fact he was still talking to any of his little 'buddies' from Shadowclan showed he didn't care.

Russetfur had asked if he knew a cat by the name of Hal or Jake. He said he did he said Jake was his father. Jake told him he had a brother named Hal but didn't know what happened to him. Russetfur sighed and had said Hal had been killed seasons ago, by Raggedstar when he was Raggedpelt. Scorchpaw had been shocked, he thought the clans cared about kin. Russetfur didn't know the full details if he wanted to know more he would have to ask Yellowfang. Scorchwind shocked him more when he stated they were kin and while they were in different clans they wanted a relationship with him. He agreed to meet them two days after the next gathering.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his name being called.

"Hey Scorchpaw get your ass up and get over here ya minnow-brain"

Scorchpaw chuckled as he stood and walked over to a fluffed up Silverpaw. He was also sneaking out to see this feisty tom. Silverpaw had came out at the last gathering and went up to him first to say it, He didn't know how he got himself into it but he didn't exactly want out.

"Silverpaw what do I owe the pleasure"

"You looking like you bout to take a nap near the river is what" Silverpaw mewed, pointing his nose in the ear

"Sleeping with the fishes, maybe your clan will think I taste good" he joked earning a chuckle from the gray tabby

"Maybe-"

A ear-piercing cry made both cats snap their heads in that direction.

"What was that?" Silverpaw asked

"I don't know but we should probably see what it is then warn our clan if its dangerous"

Silverpaw nodded and followed him. The cry got louder until they could hear words "Help! someone help me!"

They had started in a walk but both switched into a run with those four words. It was more down river but some of the rapids were harsh.

Scorchpaw's eyes caught something silver in between some rocks, he later recognized it as a cage with a cat inside.

He recognized that voice "Filou!?" he called in shock

Filou seemed to hear his voice "Rusty?"

"Yes It's me, I'm coming come Silverpaw"

Scorchpaw jumped in the water, his instincts be damned he rather drown then sentence his littermate to a water grave.

He pushed against the rushing water, he was glad he convinced Silverpaw to teach how to swim. He tried gripping onto the rocks but his wet paws was making it tough but he felt Silverpaw push him up.

He went for the front of the cage "Hang on Filou" he bit onto the handle trying to drive it up so the door would open. He felt himself being pulled down he realized the cage was about to fall into the water.

He thanked the Stars above for Silverpaw's quick instincts. The tabby tom pushed with all his might to keep the cage up "Hurry up Scorchpaw" Silverpaw mewed through gritted teeth

Scorchpaw hurried as fast as he could he unsheathed his laws on his right paw and began to jiggle the lock.

Click

The lock fell into the water and Scorchpaw bit the handle once more and it finally opened up.

Filou jumped out clinging to Scorchpaw for dear life. Silverpaw let go of the cage and let it flow away into the rapids.

"Filou are you okay?" Scorchpaw asked

"M..My..l..leg hurts" Filou mewed weakly

"We should take him back to my camp it's closer" Silverpaw mewed

They wasted no time dragging Filou though the water and laid her carefully onto the sand. Scorchpaw then lifted Filou onto his back and Silverpaw lead them through Riverclan territory.

"How far is your camp Silverpaw?" Scorchpaw asked

"Not to far don't worry" the tabby replied

The were almost there when they got stopped by a large black tom.

"Silverpaw what is this?" a black tom snapped, glaring daggers at Scorchpaw

Silverpaw rolled his eyes "Stuff it Blackclaw, the kittypet was about to drown and Scorchpaw was around to help now let us in so the kittypet can see Mudfur"

"And waste our herbs on a worthless scarp of a cat as if" Blackclaw replied with a snarl

A battle scared tom with blue eyes padded over "Blackclaw what is going on here?"

"Silverpaw thought it would be a good idea to bring a kittypets here"

"I'm a Thunderclan apprentice" Scorchpaw spat

"And I'm a fish" Blackclaw sneered

The gray tom rolled his eyes "Blackclaw stop, if this cat needs healing then they are going to get it"

Blackclaw stared at the gray tom appalled "Stonestorm have you lost-"

"I'm quite sane Blackclaw, Silverpaw bring your friends let's go"

Scorchpaw was thankful that this cat had more brains and compassion than his clanmate. He was laid into the medicine den where Mudfur was sorting herbs.

"Stonestorm Silverpaw? what's going on?"

"This cat nearly drowned and she said her leg hurts" Silverpaw mewed

Mudfur got up, picked up Filou and rested her onto a nest "She's freezing"

"I'll warm her up" he quickly rested beside Filou "She's my sister I'll die before I let her" he declared

Mudfur nodded "I'll see what I can do about her leg for now sleep"

/

Scorchpaw felt a paw prod his side. He opened his eyes to see Graypaw looming over him.

"Hey" he yawned

"Have a good sleep sweetheart?" Graypaw joked

Scorchpaw stuck his tongue out at the gray tom. He stood stretching "Who did you come with?"

"Well Bluestar's in Stormstar's den and Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf are talking with Mudfur about herbs, and Mossheart's talking with two cats named Stonestorm and Mistyfoot"

"Can't that are the least threatening as possible well aside from Bluestar that is" He sneered

"Oy I'm very threatening" The gray tom fluffed up his fur "See"

Scorchpaw laughed "You look like a pigeon"

"Now I'm hungry" Graypaw groaned

"Of course you are" Scorchpaw chuckled. He heard a groan from Filou as she woke.

"Rusty? what's going on?"

"Scorchpaw and we're in the Riverclan camp since my clan's camp was too far"

Filou turned her head to Graypaw "Who are you?"

"Name's Graypaw I'm a friend of Scorchpaw" Graypaw answered cheerfully

"Gray can you go get Mudfur" He began licking Filou's ears

"Sure" the gray tom quickly dashed out and soon after Mudfur padded in.

"How's my patient?" Mudfur began sniffing

"Warm" Filou nuzzled into Scorchpaw's fur

"Good, your leg was sprained I wrapped it up but you shouldn't start walking on it anytime soon" Mudfur advised "If it still hurts I'll give a poppy seed"

"O..Okay" Filou mewed

Scorchpaw stood, licking Filou on the head "I'll be back soon" he and Graypaw left the den and Scorchpaw got a good look of the Riverclan camp.

"Oh Scorchpaw"

"Hmm?"

"There's this black and white tom back at camp, says he knows you"

Scorchpaw sighed first Filou now Smudge was in the forest "Did he say why he was here?"

"Said he went looking for you, Bluestar's thinking of making him an apprentice, I'm gonna find Silverpaw see ya" Graypaw quickly padded away

'Goody this is just what Thunderclan needs right now, another kittypet to bully but unlike me I don't think Smudge will grow a spine for the taunts' he thought

Scorchpaw padded over to where he saw Mossheart talking with Stonestorm and the cat he presumed was Mistyfoot.

Mossheart turned his head and greeted him warmly "Little hero aren't you"

"I would do it for any cat" Scorchpaw quickly said

"We need more cats with compassion like that, not cats like Blackclaw" Mistyfoot mewed

"Can we not have this conversation again Mist"

"Why Blackclaw is an asshole from what I saw of him" Scorchpaw mewed "He would have let Filou died if you hadn't stepped in"

"Your only defending because he's your mate and honestly bro I don't get what you see in him"

Stonestorm only groaned earning chuckles from Scorchpaw and Mossheart.

"Graypaw, Mossheart Scorchpaw let's go we're leaving" Scorchpaw heard Bluestar call

The blue-gray leader looked annoyed, her flower necklace looked ruffled too. Scorchpaw felt her pull him close with her tail "You were brave today, you have guts unlike Stormstar at the moment"

Scorchpaw couldn't help but chuckle at that but he turned serious "Can I say goodbye to my sister first"

Bluestar nodded "You may but be quick we have your other kittypet friend to deal with"

Scorchpaw padded into the medicine den. Mudfur was there but he also noticed Stormstar and Rainclaw were there too. "Filou"

"Scorchpaw what's going on who was the molly"

"That's Bluestar my leader, I have to leave Filou I'm sorry but you'll be well taken care of here"

"Can't I go with you?"

"No!" he nearly screeched but he quickly regained his composure "I mean you're already here and the travel would be tiring for you at the moment"

"Okay I'll see you again right?"

"At gatherings yes, bye sis" he nuzzled his sister before dashing back outside.

/

"Now what to do with you?" Bluestar's gaze was locked onto Smudge who was still looking back between Bluestar and Scorchpaw.

"Maybe he could join the clan too" Ravenpaw suggested "If Scorchpaw can handle it so can he"

"More kittypets?" Darkstripe growled

"Isn't one enough?" Scorchpaw heard Smallear mutter

"Enough" Bluestar mewed raising her tail for silence "Scorchpaw do you think your friend can handle the wilds like you?"

"I worked from nothing so can Smudge, he can handle it"

"So be it, Smudge step forward"

Smudge stepped forward nervously

"Until this apprentice earns his warrior name he shall be known as Magpiepaw, Darkstripe since you find it good to insult your clanmates you can mentor Magpiepaw"

"What!" Darkstripe yowled

"I did the same with Longtail when Scorchpaw came to the forest"

Darkstripe muttered something but padded up and touched noses with Magpiepaw

"Longtail, Whitestorm, Lionheart I think it's high time these three earned there warrior names don't you think"

"I agree Bluestar" Whitestorm mewed

"As do I" Lionheart purred

Longtail locked his gaze with Scorchpaw "He deserves it Bluestar" he said with a proud smile

Scorchpaw's belly filled with warmth for the yellow tabby.

"Then it's settled, I had sent Sandpaw and Graypaw on assessment missions and while Scorchpaw hasn't done it he showed bravery when rescuing that kittypet from the rushing rivers as well as his courage to stay with us with Shadowclan on the prowl" Bluestar mewed "Sandpaw, Graypaw, Scorchpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do" they all said in unison

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Sandpaw from moment forward you shall be known as Sandtail your clan honors your hark work and speed, Graypaw from this moment you shall be known as Graystripe your clan honors you for Strength and Loyalty, and Scorchpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Scorchshadow your clan honors you for your skill and commitment to your clan.

"Sandtail Scorchshadow Graystripe"

* * *

**Mistress1296: hope that clears that up from your review**

**I'm thinking of doing some one-shot lemon or scenes but some of them are hardcore 'r' and I don't want to scar people so just a warning for the future. **

**This is the end of Into the Wild **

**Thoughts**

**Comments **

**Ideas**

**Questions**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there everyone just quick thing

so...I"m a fuck up.

I'm rewriting this nothing to big but i need to do this.

I'll deleting this chapter when I'm nearing the end.


End file.
